Book 1: Sayo's memories
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Book 1 of 3; Koh and Sayo are paired up on a union quest. But when an attack occurs, Sayo loses her memories. What does fate have in store for her? R&R. Based off of Digimon world Dawn/Dusk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**A/N: This is my first story so please reviews would be very nice to have so I can get better at writing. By the way this is like after they beat ExoGrimmon and all of that stuff. I was very bored and decided to write something for Digimon world Dawn/Dusk (Sunburst/Moonlight). Also please excuse any misspelled words because I really can't spell very well. Thank you.**

**Summary: Koh and Sayo are paired up on a union quest. But when an attack occurs, Sayo loses her memories. What does fate have in store for her?**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Running through Sunshine city to meet with Chief Glare and I was once again late. This is really a bad habit. Chief had said that he had a quest for me to do, and of course I accepted without a doubt in mind. I was so busy with training my digimon that I lost track of time and now I was late, damn it! As I rushed through the city I almost ran into Pulsa, not stopping to apologize I kept my pace and continued running. Pulsa would understand probably as to why I didn't stop. It took me a good few minutes to get to the Union room and upon entering I heard Chief Glare and Ophanimon talking to somebody. It turned out to be Chief Julia, ChaosGallantmon, and Sayo.

Chief Julia was wearing her usual clothes; her light lavender hair tied into a pony tail and the cresent moon hairpin was on the left side of her hair. She was wearing her white jacket and the black shirt and skirt was under it. That was all about I could see. Sayo was wearing her purple hat on top of her lavender hair without the goggles. She also had her black leather jacket, a purple tank top under it as well and a black pleated skirt. Her digivice was around her neck in its usual place.

When I walked in everyone looked at me and all converation stopped. Chief Julia stopped in mid-sentence and just said hello, so did Chief Glare, Ophanimon, and ChaosGallantmon but Sayo just looked at me and nodded.

Sayo was always kind of quite and at most times serious. But she also can be carefree as well, just not often. Sayo and I have become great friends over the time I've known her, she talks to me sometimes without having a reason to. I've known Sayo for about two or three years now and its been about two and a half years since we've defeated ExoGrimmon. They started talking again and I stopped in the middle of my thoughts. I tried my best to listen but it was kind of boring to me, they talked for what felt like eternity until Sayo interupted and asked to continue with the meeting that had been called.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

God, really now! How late can Koh be? Really we have all been waiting on him for 25 minutes! Chief Juila and Glare started chatting about various things of little interest to me. I'm getting pretty irritated with him right about now. I was just about to suggest going ahead with this meeting without Koh. But just then he arrives on the warp pad. I sighed quietly. Just ass has just barely been saved. So Koh then walked in and Chief Julia stopped talking to say hello so did Chief Glare, Ophanimon, and ChaosGallantmon. I myself just looked at him and nodded acknowledging his presence.

Koh had on the googles he always wears on his head, he also had on a red shirt, a black vest and his blue jeans. He, like me, had his digivice around his neck. I've known Koh for a few years now and he hasn't changed very much other than the fact that he is now a LOT taller than me but, he is still a little clueless sometimes but he seems to be the kind of person that cheers everyone up when he is around. Chief Glare had on a similar outfit like Koh but he had on an orange-red headband but that was pretty much it.

After we all said out little greetings to Koh Chief Julia and Glare started to blab on about something, I wasn't really listening to them but rather wondering why the hell I was here if they were just going to talk! So after a little while I started to get very irritated with them, I interuped them and said as calmly as I could that we should start the meeting and discuss the quest that we were assigned. Chief Julia and Glare stopped talking and they agreed that we should begin the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like the first chapter? Again this is my first story so any reviews will be very much appreciated very much so I can improve my writing. **

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**A/N: This is the second chapter everyone! So I hope you enjoy it, and remember reviews are very welcomed.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

So we finally started the meeting. Chief Glare and Juila told us that there was something going on at AccessGlacier and that they wanted us to check it out.

"Awsome!" clearly Koh was very excited to be doing something like this.

Chief Julia was the first to speak after his outburst, "Sayo." she called and I looked up at her, "I would like to to speak to you after this meeting." I nodded and after that we left. "You will meet up with Koh at AccessGlacier later."

"I kind of figured that out." I replied rather bored but repectfully.

"I thought that you would. You've always done well with drawing your own conclusions." said Chief Julia softly, almost tenderly. Something was up.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about Chief Julia?"

"Well...I wanted to tell you that right now things are kind of weird in the digital world, so be careful when you go there. There have been odd fluxes and we can never be too careful. Both you and Koh better be careful, especially you.

"You don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine. After all we managed so much three years ago, surely we're better now."

"I know, you two have gotten so much stronger, but still. There are things out there stronger than you can imagine right now. Just be careful and watch each other's back."

"I will don't worry."

"You should get going now, Koh is probably waiting for you."

I nodded and went to the warp pad and headed to AccessGlacier. When I got there Koh was nowhere in sight. I sighed. So Koh was late again. Surprise, surprise. I started to tap my foot waiting for him. After a little while he showed up.

"What took you so long?"

"Well Chief Glare wanted to talk to me for a bit so I stayed, and I needed to restock on a couple things." he said offering a smile.

"Mm okay." suddenly I was overcome with a feeling of unease. I brushed it off and started to walk. "Let's get going."

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I got to AccessGlacier. Sayo was there waiting for me...uh oh I'm in for it. She gets pretty irritated when someone is late, always the model tamer and perfectly proper. It's amazing how we get along, though come to think of it she didn't say anything at all when I was late for the meeting earlier. She must of not want to get all mad at me in front of the Chiefs.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well Chief Glare wanted to talk to me for a bit so I stayed and I needed to restock on a couple things." I responded, smiling as bright as I could manage.

"Mm okay." came the reply as she started to walk, "Let's get going." wow I didn't get in trouble with her, something must be wrong otherwise I would be just about dead right now.

"Hey, umm Sayo are you okay?" I asked falling in step next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." was the short reply.

"Are you sure 'cause you seem kind of..." I couldn't think of the word but I knew that she seemed kind of...well not herself.

"It's nothing for you to fret over."

"Okay then."

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I was thinking to myself when Koh interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, umm Sayo are you okay?" he had asked. Damn he caught on.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said even though I knew that it was a lie. The uneasy feeling wouldn't leave and something was poking at the back of my mind. Try as hard as I might to deny or ignore it I knew something was wrong.

"Are you sure 'cause you seem kind of..." he left off at that part of the sentence. He didn't have to say it, I knew what he was going to say.

"It's nothing for you to fret over." I responded trying to sound like my usual self. Not too fast otherwise he'll get tipped off.

"Okay then." I let a small sigh escape my lips. It was a good thing that he tended to listen to whatever I said and take it as the truth.

So we continued to walk in silence until we came to a part of AccessGlacier that I never knew about, oddly it had been sealed off from the rest AccessGlacier. There was ice everywhere, there were also at some places ice that was spiked up like daggers. It looked very deadly and for a split second I realized how dangerous this quest might turn out to be. The uneasy feeling came back full force and hit me. Hard. Turning in a full 180 I saw it.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second chapter, sorry that it was so short. I am tired from the field trip today so I made a short chapter. Can anyone guess what it was that Sayo saw?**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! This is my third chapter! I would like to thank KuramonTwins for my first review. Now we get to find out what Sayo saw in the last chapter.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I was shocked to say the least when standing before me were the Demon Lords. Or at least two of them. This must've been what Chief Julia was talking about. Lilithmon and Daemon(A/N:Creepymon for those of you that don't know) were talking in low murmurs. I couldn't really make out what they were saying but I could hear the words: her, memories, wepon, and power.

"Koh, can you hear what they are saying?" I said in a low whisper that I myself could barely hear.

"No I can't, we have to try and get closer." he responded in a low whisper as well.

We moved a little closer and we could hear a little clearer but still not very much. We didn't get to hear very much when Lilithmon whipped around and yelled "Phantom Pain!" she had attacked us but we moved out of the way just in time.

"Rizegreymon realize! Angemon realize! Apollomon realize!" Koh yelled out and his digimon appered from streams of orange data.

"MachGaogamon realize! Dianamon realize! Rosemon realize!" I called as my own digimon appeared from streams of violet data. Daemon by now had joined the battle and was at Lilithmon's side. He unleashed his attack.

"Evil inferno!" he yelled aiming at me, but Dianamon jumped in the way and sheided the attack from me.

"Thank you Dianamon" I breathed.

"No problem Sayo. Now let's fight." she said.

"Right!"

"Sol Blaster!" Apollomon yelled. It hit Daemon dead on as far as I could see.

"Ivy Hug!" yelled Rosemon. Vines shot out of the ground and bonded Daemon.

As Daemon struggled with the vines we started to fight Lilithmon. Apollomon and MachGaogamon attacked together, Apollomon had used Arrow of Apollo and MachGaogamon used his Gaoga Tornado. It looked like we had won the fight, so Koh started to talk smack. But then I saw Lilithmon through the clouds of snow and when we weren't paying attention Daemon broke free from Rosemon's Ivy Hug. They both headed towards me. There was a blinding flash. I heard my name being called out and then complete darkness was all around me.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I was talking smack about winning the battle, it wasn't easy but it was something! But then I saw Lilithmon and Daemon head towards Sayo before I could even warn her about them. They both attacked her. I saw her body fly through the air and all I could do was call out her name. Lilithmon just laugh.

"Our job is now done let's go back and tell Lucemon, dear Daemon." she let out another crackling laugh.

"Very well then Lilithmon." with that they left and I ran over to Sayo's body. I listened for her breathing, after a few seconds I knew for sure that she was indeed breathing steadyly. It didn't look like it did much damage and she looked unscathed. I called her name over and over. After a little while her eyes fluttered open revealing her dark violet eyes. I was relieved. But then she asked two question that made my heart stop.

* * *

**A/N: Oohh lookie a cliffie. So thats the end of it. Again review and tell me what you think and what can be improved. What do you think will happen to her also can you guess what Lilithmon and Daemon were talking about? I'll give you a hint it has something to do with Sayo. On another note I've submitted two chapters today. If this keeps up than the story will be finished in no time. Thats all for today.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**A/N: Fourth chapter up!**

* * *

xXx Koh' POV xXx

"Where am I? Who are you?" she inquired quietly and almost childishly.

"Sayo don't play around! I was really worried about you." I grabbed her by her shoulders and held her tightly to make sure that she was indeed okay.

"Who is Sayo?"

And that's when I realized that that blast had caused her to lose all of her memories. But there was nothing to indicate that she hit her head that hard. I quickly grabbed my digivice and sent Chief Glared an urgent e-mail and he responded very quickly telling us to head to warp pad and he'll meet us at the terminal. I grabbed Sayo's wrist and led her to the closest warp pad, when we got to the terminal Chief glare, Chief Julia, their partners, and just about half the population were waiting. Obviously word spreads fast in the digital world. The Chiefs were in front of everybody else making them the first we saw.

"Koh what happened to her?" everybody was saying but I just took her straight to the Chiefs.

When we got to them Chief Julia asked Sayo about her health and how she was feeling. But the oddest thing happened. Sayo just kind of moved a little bit behind me, then she moved a bit more until she was completely shielded behind me. She whispered to me and asked me who the chiefs were. I was really shocked at this. She seemed to trust me more than everyone else. She was very timid for some odd reason, she was NEVER timid before this. She had always been confident in herself and spoke with that same confidence.

"Sayo this is Chief Julia and Chief Glare." I pointed to each of them as I said their names, "It's okay." Sayo steped out from behind me and approched them just slightly, but staying well within my range.

"We have a scaning system that will tell us exactly what is wrong with her, so come on." said Chief Julia. She never shows anything but stability in all situations. Thank god someone was taking charge because I was still trying to convince myself this was real.

They led us to a room/area somewhere in DarkMoon city. I myself wasn't paying attention I was thinking about Sayo the entire time and how she was almost clinging to me as she looked around. Only a few people were allowed to follow us in; Sayo's team Kakumi, Sukekiyo, my team, Ragio, and Litton were the few. Once we were in the roon they closed the door. Chief Julia walked up to Sayo and told her to lay down on the bed that they had. Sayo nodded and laid down. Chief Julia went over to where Chief Glare was by a computer.

"Hmmm." he muttered. He then turned to Chief Julia and said something in a low whisper. She nooded every few seconds and looked over to where Sayo laid.

"We are ready to begin the scan." announced Chief Glare.

"Sayo we're ready. How about you?" Chief Julia asked her using a gentle and soft tone.

"Yes, I'm ready." she said very cheerful like and I know that this wasn't the usual Sayo. Hell, anyone could tell that.

"Right. Go on ahead Glare."

"Right. I'm starting it."

Lights started to flash and there was a ring of light going over the bed and back. When I think the scan was over the ring disappered from the bed.

"Alright we're finished." said Chief Glare smiling at Sayo.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" everyone said together or at least close to together.

"She's fine. No bodily damage, not even a bruise." Chief Glare reassured everyone in his calm tone. "However, the mental damage is very apparent seeing as how she does not act like the Sayo we all know. And emotionally she seems pretty stable so no worries in that area."

"Koh can you tell everybody what the hell happened to cause all of this? What took place at AccessGlacier?" Chief Glare asked, I was shocked because the Chiefs rarely ever curse because they liked to set good examples for everyone. But we all know how some of us can never really follow that example.

While I was explaining what had happened to everyone, people would often look at Sayo which made her kind of nervous, I could see that. I myself would also look at her some times to see if she was okay. But every once in a while I would see her looking back and then her cheeks turned slightly pink and then she would look away. I really can't lie about that it was kind of cute of her.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I woke up and saw a boy around my age staring back at me.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked because I really didn't know that but he was kind of cute.

"Sayo don't play around! I was really worried about you." the boy said gripping my shoulders.

"Who is Sayo?" I asked genuinly.

The boy had a shocked look written on his face and then he grabbed something that was around his neck and I looked at my neck and I found the same thing around my neck as well. I heard a beeping and looked up. The boy then grabbed my wrist and led me somewhere. There was a flash and we were instantly surrounded by a lot of people. I was really nervious about this, they were all staring at me and it was unsettling. The boy led me over to two people that were standing in front of everyone else.

Everyone was asking the boy "Koh what happened to her?" I didn't pay ant attenion to them. I figured that the boy's name is Koh since that was what everyone kept calling him. He then brought us to the two people in front of everyone else. The woman came up to me and asked me if I was okay. I stepped a bit back behind Koh and I kept stepping behind him until I was totally behind him. I wispered and asked him who they were.

"Sayo this is Chief Julia and Chief Glare." Koh said pointing to each of them and then said that it was okay.

"We have a scaning system that will tell us exactly what is wrong with her, so come on." said the woman that is Chief Julia.

We walked for a while until we came to a room. Some people came with us to the room there were four girls and four boys discounting myself, Koh, Chief Julia, and the man that is Chief Glare.

One of the girls had short light blue hair almost aqua she also had light blue eyes as well. She had on a blue dress with a purple bandana tied around her neck. Another one of the girl had short blond hair with blue eyes and had tan skin. She had on a black tank top, a pair of black leggings, and a skirt over it. She also wore a what I think might've been a choker. Another one of the girls had orange hair with purple eyes and had a purple headband on. She also had a purple tank top and skirt and last girl had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in briaded pig tails in the back of her head. She wore a brown-ish red dress with a yellow collar and an orange tie.

One of the boys had spiky red hair with some earrings he had a white T-shirt on and black pants. Another one of them had dark purple hair and eyes, he had on glasses with a blue hat on. He wore a purple T-shirt and blue jean shorts. The third boy was a blond, he had on a blue and white striped shirt with a yellow jacket. and a pair of blue jeans. The last boy had blue shortish long hair with dark blue eyes. He had a purple shirt with a white jacket, and blue jeans as well.

When we were in the room they closed the door. Chief Julia told me to lay down I nodded and laid down. Then she walked over to Chief Glare by the computer.

"Hmmm." he said quietly. He then turned to Chief Julia and said something in a small whisper. She nooded every few seconds. I couldn't make out anything they said so I just stared at the celing and counted the tiles.

"We are ready to begin the scan." said Chief Glare breaking the nervous silence in the room.

"Sayo we are ready. How about you?" Chief Julia asked me kindly.

"Yes I'm ready." I replied.

"Right. Go on ahead Glare."

"Right. I'm starting it." lights started to flash brightly and I saw a ring run over me, then it disappered.

"Alright we're finished." said Cheif Glare.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" the people in the room all said together kind of sorta I guess.

"She's fine. No bodily damage, not even a bruise." Chief Glare reassured everyone. "However, the mental damage is very apparent seeing as how she does not act like the Sayo we all know. And emotionally she seems pretty stable so no worries in that area."

"Koh can you tell everybody what the hell happened to cause all of this? What took place at AccessGlacier?" Chief Glare asked Koh. He to me didn't seem like the type to curse so to hear it was odd. So Koh told everyone the story. I was even shocked about what I heard. People kept looking at me and I kept shifting around under their gazes. I would look at Koh every once in a while. He saw me look at him and I don't know why but I would always blush and look away from him.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like the fourth chapter? This is longest chapter I have written so far. So now both cities know what happened. And awww they like each other I felt like doing something sorta cute in this one. In the next chapter they find out what's wrong with Sayo stay tuned.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but school was kind of killing my time on the laptop so I couldn't update. But the good news is that school is almost over! So now we continue with the story. We also now find out whats wrong with Sayo. **

**So please read and review thats all for now!**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

After I finished the story everyone looked at Sayo who was just staring at the wall, she then turned around and her eyes brimmed with tears. Everybody looked shocked and just speechless. Sayo had never cried before; at least, not that I know of. She brought her knees to her chest and burried her head in them, as she said something. Though I couldn't hear anything but muffled sounds a couple people could. Komachi was the first to say something.

"Don't be sorry." she said soothingly as she rubbed circles on Sayo's back.

Sayo then lifted her head a bit to look at her. "But if I can't rememer anything than I'm not very helpful." she responded softly.

"It doesn't matter. We're all just happy that you came back memories or not." said Dorothy moving next to the girl.

"Yeah." everybody piped trying to help ease Sayo. Sayo sniffled a little bit and nodded. Just then Chief Julia interrupted us.

"We have the analysis from the scan. Everyone please come with me."

We all followed her, as she led us to a room. There were computers almost every where and Chief Glare was in front of the largest one. It had a picture of Sayo on it and there were notes it looked like next to the picture. He was looking at some papers in his hand before looking up at us and smiling.

"Good you're all here. After the scan I looked at some notes for a reference. It seems that Sayo has not lost any of her memories." he said. Everybody in the room seemed to grow more relieved with this new information. I let out a silent sigh of relief. "But, her memories are just in some part of her mind that seems to be sealed off. I can't seem access it at all and get a better look. So that means that only time or certain events can trigger her memories' return. Though she didn't hit her head that hard, I can't tell what made her lose her memories. It might just be a defense mechanism that kicked in because of the attack."

Everybody seemed to tense up a little bit and a loud murmur erupted. Sayo continued to stand there looking at the screen.

"Every two generations she is born. The heir of the guardians, she holds within her the powers of worlds. She lives a life without knowing her true origins, but evil will come for her life and will take it without hesitation..." she trailed off from there.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

"Good you're all here. After the scan I looked at some notes for a reference. It seems that Sayo has not lost any of her memories." he said, looking around I noticed a large stone off to a corner. It was some kind of writing on it, it was weird but it seemed to call out to me. "But, her memories are just in some part of her mind that seems to be sealed off. I can't seem access it at all and get a better look. So that means that only time or certain eventss can trigger her memories' return. Though she didn't hit her head that hard, I can't tell what made her lose her memories. It might just be a defense mechanism that kicked in because of the attack."

Everybody seemed to tense and started to murmur about this problem. I looked over to the screen and then to the stone and then back again.

"Every two generations she is born. The heir of the guardians, she holds within her the powers of worlds. She lives a life without knowing her true origins, but evil will come for her life and will take it without hesitation..." I just snapped out of it and everybody was looking at me.

"Sayo what was that?" Chief Glare and Julia asked wide-eyed, slowly I raised my arm and pointed to the stone.

"Sayo how can you read that?" Chief Julia uttered.

I just blinked and then looked at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean that how can you read what's on the stone."

"What? Can't you read it also?"

"No. No one can read it."

"Well I can."

Then Chief Julia leaned over to Chief Glare and they started to talk quietly; a serious look adorning their faces.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Chief Julia had leaned over closer to Cheif Glare and they started to talk quietly, and by the sounds of their whispers it was urgent. After a few minutes they broke apart and looked at me and Sayo.

"We'll give you all an update tomorrow. Now go back to your Tamer Homes to get some rest. But Koh and Sayo we would like to speak to you two." ordered Chief Glare, leaving no room for questions. Everyone nodded and left the room. The two of us waited in silence until Chief Glare and Chief Julia did something I would have never expected them to do. They knelt down on one knee each and said, "Welcome back milady. But it's horrible that this had to happened under these conditions." Sayo let out a gasp and I choked.

"W-what do you mean 'Welcome back milady'." I asked dumbfounded.

"Sayo is a guardian like the one mentioned in the prophecy written in the stone. Our families have always protected the heir of the guardians. We have waited for the heir to come to us but this time we never found her. But faithful to our given-duty we continued to wait, and now she had come."

"What do you mean?" asked Sayo before I could.

"Would you like to hear a story?" asked Chief Julia mildly.

We nodded.

"A long time ago, centries even, a little girl was born. She was in a way a princess of sorts. She is said to have been a very kind and gentle person. Loved by many she was well taken care of in her land. A humble girl with a small family, she lived day-by-day and never asked for much. Her sense of faith and virtues were odd but garnered her the greatest of respect from her peers. But of course there were those that were jealous of her. So together they casted an enchantment on her."

"No one knows what exactly happened but the effects are very apparent."

"The enchantment was that she would be reborn every two or three generations until it was broken. The conditions were that she must allow her heart to love, she must never tell anybody about this enchantment or the conditions, and if the one she chooses hurts her than her life is taken so she can start over again. That last condition came from a time where magic still rested in the world. Where emotions tied into power and when negative emotions became too much entire lands worth of people could be wiped out. And that's where we come in, we serve the servants of the guardian. We wait for her to return to this world, we give her back her memories of that enchantment and her past lives. Then we help her along in life as she searches for someone who could break the enchantment."

"She usually finds out at the age of 13 but we could never find her." Chief Glare finished. I looked over to Sayo, but she just sat there looking at them.

"Is that it?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Are you all right milady?" Sayo nodded slowly, as if in thought.

"Can you two stay for a while longer?" said Chief Glare

We nodded. We waited for a while until Sayo fell asleep on my shoulder. The two Chiefs had been busy working on the conupter when they noticed that she had fallen asleep. They told me that I should take Sayo to her Tamer Home and put her to bed and then sent me off.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and went to the warp pad to her Tamer Home. When I got there Phascomon greeted me. I took her to her bed and laid her down gently being sure not to wake her up. When I tried to move away and leave only to find out that she was latched herself onto my arm. I tried to pull away once more but she stirred. I looked at Phascomon for help but he just looked at me, I mouthed the words 'help me'. He walked over to Sayo and he looked like he was going to wake her up. I shook my head franticly, last thing we needed to do was wake up the poor girl. After a day like today she needed some sleep.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, just don't wake her up." I whispered back, hissing almost.

"Well, unless we wake her up you'll end up sleeping here." after those words left his mouth I turned slightly red. But he didn't see it and I was happy for that. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, figure out a way without waking her up!" I hissed.

"Wait for a bit I'll be right back."

"Fine."

So he walked out of the room I waited for a bit just as he said, and I soon grew tired so I sat down on the bed. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

xXx Phascomon 's POV xXx

Walking into Sayo's room I stopped at the doorway, Koh and Sayo were both asleep on the bed. Sayo was still latched on to his arm. I let out a small laugh. I knew that he would be asleep long before I came back to the room. I walked in and placed a blanket over the both of them. I walked out of the room and turned off the light. Boy, Sayo will be in a big surprise in the morning, I let out a small laugh at that thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of it. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters for the story, but it takes a while. Looks like Sayo's a princess and that Chief Glare and Chief Julia are going to serve her. Don't worry they wont do anything stupid. Also awww something about Koh and Sayo if you would like to see any other pairing in this story than send me a review about the story and what pairing. And I might be able to slip something in.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**A/N: Again sorry I haven't updated in a while school is now over! That is until September 9th. T-T So I'll have lots of time to update my stories and maybe finish it this summer. Its been fun to write the story so far and I hope you've enjoyed it as well. So now on with the sixth chapter of the story! Oh yeah **_**Italics **_**either means it is a flash back or a dream I forgot to say that earlier sorry about that.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

_Running through the woods and I had a sense of someone coming after me, I just knew it. I ran and ran but couldn't find a way out of these dark and thick woods. As I ran I felt that the pursuer_ _or pursuers_ _gaining on me. I couldn't see anything at all, I ran until I came to an opening. I stopped and listened for my pursuer or pursuers. But there was nothing but a deathly silence. I looked up and I saw the beautiful full moon in the clouldless sky, the stars were decorating the sky like specks of glitter on black paper. I heard something rustle across from me, and quickly looked to the space across from me. Someone stepped out of the other side of the woods. To my shock it was a beautiful woman. _

_She had shoulder-length black hair. There was two gold dagger-like things in her hair. She had purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick on her. She had on a dark purple dress the top of it is black with a gold trim, there were what looked like big puffy sleeves on the top of her purple kimono like dress. There was a long slit on her left side that went up to her lower thigh, she also had long boot like slippers as well. On her right hand she had a what I thought was a metal glove, it was gold, there two smaller bat-like wings and two bigger bat-like wings coming from her back._

_She stood there, her dark eyes just staring at me. A shiver ran down my spine and I took a step back._

_"So it is true." she said in a velvet voice. "You are the next guardian. Well, too bad you won't get to live that long to see your true powers develop that far!" she let out a loud crackling laugh that echoed around the forest. She then jumped at me, her golden hand extended ready to kill._

I jerked up from where I was laying. Koh was right next to me, and he looked very worried.

"W-where am I?" I asked the fear in my voice was very noticeable as I gripped the sheets, my knuckles turning white.

"You're in your room." he replied sounding worried laying his hand lightly on top of mine.

"Oh..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be."

"What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream." But I knew that it wasn't just a bad dream. What I saw was what was going to happen to me in the future. This feeling of knowing was way too familar for my liking.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Um, Koh why are you here?"

"Hehehe funny thing is that, well I kind of fell asleep here."

"Oh, okay. I hope you slept well then."

After that we just sat there for a while until some people came in.

"Helloooo?" called one of them.

"In here!" Koh yelled at the door.

A lot of people came in. They were the people from before.

"Hey! How are you doing Sayo?" one of them asked quite cheerfully.

Just then Koh slapped his forehead. It left a red mark.

"Thats right! I haven't told you who they are yet." He let out a small laugh.

"WHAT?" Everybody seemed to say or rather yell. Koh let out another small nervous laugh this time.

"Well anyway this is Dorothy," the light blue haired girl smiled. "Newton," the boy with the hat pushed his glasses up a bit. "Kakumi," the oranged hair girl gave me a big smile and waved. "Sukekiyo," the dark purple haired boy looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Raigo," the red haired boy gave me a smile and nodded. "Litton," the blond girl just looked at me, and then said hello. "Komachi," she smiled and I did as well. "And finally Pulsa" he gave me a big grin. "That's everyone." Koh finished.

I nodded and repeated every name and pointed to the person, and everybody nodded when I finished.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I woke up before Sayo. It was still pretty early from what I could tell. But I felt fine, I sat there just staring out of the window. Then Sayo started to stir a bit so I came over to her side. Now she was full on struggling in her sleep and just as I was about to reach for her she shot up-right in the bed.

"W-where am I?" she asked, voice shaking.

"You're in your room." I replied sounding more worried than I would have liked to.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I will be."

"What happened?"

"It was just a bad dream." I didn't believe her though but I didn't ask her any thing else. No need to push her.

"Are you sure?" I asked still sounding more worried than I thought I was.

She nodded.

"Um, Koh why are you here?"

"Hehehe funny thing is that, well I kind of fell asleep here."

"Oh, okay. I hope you slept well then."

So after that we sat there for a while until some people came in.

"Helloooo?" asked Dorothy.

"In here!" I yelled.

Everyone from yesterday came into the room.

"Hey! How are you doing Sayo?" asked Kakumi.

Just then I realized that I haven't told Sayo who everybody was yet. I slapped my forehead.

"Thats right! I haven't told you who they are yet." I let out a small laugh.

"WHAT?" Everybody seemed to say or rather yell. I let out another small nervous laugh this time.

So I Introduced everybody.

"Well anyway this is Dorothy," she gave Sayo a smile. "Newton," he pushed his glasses up a bit. "Kakumi," she gave Sayo a big smile and waved. "Sukekiyo," he looked at sayo and gave her a small smile. "Raigo," he smiled and nodded. "Litton," the blond girl just looked at her, and then said hello. "Komachi," she smiled and so did Sayo as well. "And finally Pulsa" he gave her a big grin. "Thats everyone." I finished.

Sayo then repeated every name and pointed to each person to make sure she got it right, each of them nodding as she went along.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

After all of that Kakumi told all of the boys to leave the room and all of the girls to stay. We all gave her a questioning look.

"Well Sayo you need something new to wear!" she gave a small squeak of happiness. Everyone's eyes grew bigger and I had a feeling that I should have been very scared at this point. Kakumi went to my closet and looked through my clothing. She then pulled out a lavender tank-top with light trimming and a black pleated skirt. She nodded and went to look for some shoes. She looked through some of my heels then pulled out to my relief a pair of laced boots with 1 1/2 inch heels, although I don't think I own anything higher than that. At least I hope not.

"Okay Sayo how do you looking in theses?" she asked.

"Oh no you don't!" then just about every girl in the room jumped to "protect" me.

"We're not going to let you play dress up with the poor girl. She is not a doll for your enjoyment." said Dorothy defensively.

"That's right." Litton agreed.

"Awww just for a little while please?"

"NO!"

"Sayo just at least try the outfit on, I swear I wont try to go overboard with the whole thing. 20 minutes, tops I swear. That's all I want. So what do you say?" she asked a pleading look on her face. She also batted her eyelashes and pouted.

I thought about it and slowly I nodded. I didn't want to hurt her.

"YES!" she said and she let out another squeak of happiness.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

After all the introductions Kakumi shooed all of us out of the room, but all the girls got to stay. I really wondered why. But it couldn't be anything good if it concerned Kakumi. I asked Sukekiyo about it, but before he could respond we all heard a loud 'no' coming from the door we all looked at it.

"Umm Kakumi said something about a makeover for Sayo. Or something like that." everybody's eyes grew big and I mean really big. Everyone knew that when Kakumi gave a girl a makeover it was a terrible thing and the thought alone sent fear through some people. Rumor has it that it was like playing dress up with dolls for her. Now I was scared for Sayo's well being. Everybody tried to get to the door, but Sukekiyo beat us there.

"Don't worry all of the other girls are in there. They wont let anything happen to her." he reasoned calmly.

We all backed away from the door and gave each other looks. He was right they won't let anything happen to her.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

We spent some time looking at some of my clothing, but after all of that we settled on a sheer light lavender jacket, a strapless lavender top, and the same black pleated skirt and the same boots. I thought that after all of that we were done. But then Kakumi went over to a seat and sat me down. She then proceded to pull out a small bag, which I somehow knew was filled with make-up. She pulled out some lipstick and eyeshadow. they were both a very light lavender. After she applied the make-up she wanted to do my hair, I tried to get away but she still won. She curled the tips of my hair a bit. She also wanted to put some jewelry on me but she settled for some earrings.

All of the girls were impressed about how I looked. Or at least it looked like they were.

"So, how do I look?" I asked nervously twirling around lightly.

"You look fabulous." Kakumi said first. We-more like Kakumi-opened the door and walked out of my room to meet the boys.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

When Sayo walked out of the door I swore that my eyes almost popped out of my head and that my jaw dropped to the floor. She looked way different, and I had to admit Kakumi did a pretty damn good job.

"H-how do I look?" she asked in a small shy voice, when none of us answered her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Damn you look gooood Sayo!" said Raigo laughing a bit.

I didn't think that she looked good, she was beautiful. But I didn't say anything. She seemed to be waiting for someone else to say something but then she looked at Raigo and thanked him.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter done and ready to go! On to the next one then~**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea and some of the OC characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but my laptop was being stupid and not letting me on to fanfiction and well just about any other website. But now its all fix up and I can post new chapters again and read stories as well! Oh yeah I might not update for a while because I'm behind on a LOT of things I have lots of accounts on different websites so I have a things to take care of but I promise that the next chapter will be up before the end of July.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

We opened the door to go out and meet the guys. When we walked out everybody stopped to look at us a couple were looking at Kakumi like she was a crazy woman and then they shifted their sights onto me.

"H-how do I look?" I asked a little nervous. No one answered my question so a blush found its way to my cheeks. I thought I looked fine but the boys just kept quite. Did I really look that odd?

"Dammmmm you look good Sayo!" answered Raigo who was the only one that seemed to be able to talk. I let out a silent sigh so I looked okay then I looked toward Koh wondering if he thought the same thing. But when he just stood there and kept quiet my heart ached a little, I really didn't know why but I was honestly curious for his input. When he still didn't say anything I looked at Raigo and thanked him.

"Ummm Koh don't we have to go and talk to Chief Julia and Chief Glare?" I asked after everyone finished glaring at Kakumi and gawking at me.

"Oh! Yeah you're right I almost forgot about it." he exclamied looking at the clock.

"Well? Let's go."

"Right."

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" asked Litton raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later. But we've gotta leave now." answered Koh. Then the two of us went to the warp pad. We headed to DarkMoon City's Union Room. When we arrived the two Chiefs and their partner digimon were there waiting for us.

"Hello you two.'' greeted Chief Julia. Chief Glare was once again looking at some papers in his hands. He looked up and smiled at us.

"Did you two have a good rest last night?" asked Chief Julia.

We nodded together.

"Koh I didn't see you go back to SunShine City last night. What happened?" inquired Chief Glare.

"Well I kind of fell asleep at Sayo's Tamer Home last night." they didn't say anything and continued.

"Sayo if you don't mind me asking what's with the new clothes?" Chief Julia questioned. Lots of questions today it seems.

"Well Kakumi decided to come over and give Sayo a small makeover. Oh and play dress up too." Koh said, sounding a little bored and as if it was nothing to bother with.

The Chief's eyes grew huge! But neither one of them said anything for a while, just stared.

"And you let her do it?" Chief Julia asked me once they both recovered from the shock. I nodded.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked spining once more to show them because I really didn't really know anything about what they were talking about. I didn't think that the makeover was that bad or was it? I thought I looked fine.

"Just, nevermind."

"Well good thing is that she didn't get to over do it." quipped Chief Glare. I didn't want to ask why so I kept my mouth shut. "Well anyway I looked over some of the notes from last night again it looks like I missed a few things. It is definately just temporary, but the thing is that it's going to last for a long while."

"How long?" asked Koh.

"Well at most a year. At the very least a few months."

"THAT LONG?!"

"Yes. But-"

"But what?"

"But if you can show her around and let her re-live some of the things, that her normal life would have been like. Her memories might come back faster."

"Okay! Then let's go Sayo!" Koh grabbed my wrist and was about to lead me out of the room when Chief Julia stopped us.

"There's more Koh. Just wait and hold your horses. No need to get ahead of ourselves"

"Koh you don't need to decide right now but could you possibly..." she trailed off and looked over to Chief Glare.

"Could you take care of Sayo until she gets all of her memories back?" said one of the digimons I assumed that he was Chief Julia's partner digimon.

"ChaosGallantmon!" she hissed.

"Well you were going to say it anyway."

Chief Julia let out a sigh. "Well since ChaosGallantmon put it so bluntly.." she shot a glare at him, "what do you think?"

Koh was silent for a while.

"Koh you don't have to decide right away, we just wanted to tell you that. If you don't choose to have Sayo live with you then we could just have her live with either me or Glare."

Koh let out a sigh. "This sounds like when all of the Night Claws got taken over by that virus all over again. But just like back then I'll take good care of her. No worries I don't mind at all." he said very cheerful like. I giggled softly. "Hmm? something the matter Sayo?" he turned to me and raised an eyebrow. Shaking my head I smiled at him.

"That's good. Please do take care and try not to get into trouble you two."

"We won't."

"That was everything we wanted to discuss with you two. You guys can go now."

"Okay. Oh, and earlier everyone was asking us about what we were talking about and why we were going to see you two."

"Yeah, you guys need to explain everything to everyone about all of this." I added.

The two Chiefs looked at each other for a little while then they nodded.

"If that is what you wish milady." said Chief Glare.

I let out a groan, "Okay I know that you two are suppose to serve me and all, but that is already starting get very annoying already. First rule, no formalities."

"Sorry Sayo."

"Much better. We should get going Koh."

We started to walk and then I realized something I quickly turned around and ran back to Chief Glare and Chief Julia.

"Wait, when are you two going to tell everybody?" I asked.

"We think that it would be better once everybody is used to see you without your memories so that way the shock wont be that bad. But you and Koh should tell Littion, Raigo, Kakumi, Dorothy, Newton, Sukekiyo, Komachi, and Pulsa." said Cheif Glare.

"Why though?"

"Because we think that they may be already used to you being without your memories. So they'll take it better as of right now." Chief Julia was the one that said answered. I nodded and ran back to Koh.

"Okay we can leave now." and we were off.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

We walked out of the room to find that everybody from this morning at the door they looked like they just got there.

"Hey you two" said Sukekiyo.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hello." was Sayo's greeting to him.

"We were just going to talk to the Chiefs but looks like you two already did. Is there any improvement on Sayo?" I looked at Sayo and we nodded.

"Can you guys come over to my Tamer Home?"

"Sure." was the general reply.

"Good let's go." once we reached my Tame Home me and Sayo sat down on my bed. Sayo started to talk.

"Everyone what Koh and I are about to tell you will come in a shock but please listen to all of it. Afterwards if you still don't believe us than you may leave or do as you please, but if you do believe us, this will be a lot easier for me, Koh, Chief Glare, and Chief Julia. Koh please begin if you don't mind." she then sat down and I began the story. I paused every now and then to let them recover from the shock and to let the information sink in before continuing with the story. Once I finished looked over everyone and Sayo did the same.

"Well is that all of it?" asked Litton, her voice not hinting at anything. We nooded

"Well that kind of explains a lot about you, Sayo." said Komachi with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Huh?" everyone asked and I wondered as well.

"Don't any of you see it? Sayo has always cared for others, she nevers puts herself before others, her manners have never once been forgotten, and she always does what she is told. But only within reasons, and even with her personality in general she is still a lady. And even look at how she is sitting." We all looked over to her she and she tipped her head slightly to one side as if in question. She sat so that her back was straight, even though like very other girl her legs were closed and slightly crossed her ankles and her hands were folded on her lap, she did look very lady-like or at least like someone that knew how to act respectful. "I've always wondered why she was like that now this explains everything." she finished with a nod. Now everybody looked thoughtful as they all nodded agreeing.

"Now that you point it out, you do make a point." said Litton nodding slowly.

"So now what? What are you two and the two Chiefs planning?" asked Newton.

"Honestly we don't really know."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Sayo doesn't like to be treated like a princess and all of that stuff. Though I don't think I can blame her though. To me it seems like it really would suck a LOT to be one.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

We all sat in silence until Sayo suddenly jumped up from the bed and ran straight to the warp pad. We all ran after her as fast as we could. We followed her as she ran toward Center Bridge. When we arrived there Chief Julia and Chief glare were what looked like in the midst of an argument, they were yelling at each other and harsh sounding tones. I have never seen those two fighting before so this must be bad. Bad enough to cause this.

Sayo ran up to them and tried to to ask them for an explaination. But she then stopped and stepped back, she looked hurt. Sayo just stood there in shock as both cities continued to gather around the two Chiefs. They were still yelling at each other oblivious to the fact that they were causing a huge distruption. Sayo was looking from Chief Glare to Chief Julia and back again. Then the yelling got louder and then Sayo looked like she was going to cry or at the very least burst.

"Please stop all of this fighting." her voice was small, meek, and broken. I had to strain to hear hear what she was saying. "This is all because of me isn't it?"

The two Chiefs instantly took notice in this and stopped in the middle of their disagreement and went over to Sayo, who right now was still just standing there with tears streaming down her pale pink cheeks. It was honestly heart-breaking to see someone like her cry.

"No, Sayo it's not because of you." said Chief Julia in a soft, voice trying to soothe Sayo. Chief Glare nodded in agreement and offered a smile.

"Please just tell me the truth, it's because of me and my damned lost memories right? I don't like being lied to." the two Chiefs let out a sigh.

"Yes and no, Sayo we were fighting about the fact that you're in danger, and well frankly without your memories it will be VERY hard to protect you from whatever is out to get you."

"That's right, we're sorry if it caused you to worry. I guess me and Glare have been under a lot of stress lately and well we just snapped. And ended up taking it out on each other." said Chief Julia giving Sayo a hug. Everybody was staring at them. We all went over to them and told them that we should all go because everybody could hear what we were all saying. They nodded as Chief Glare turned to everybody and dismissed them. Luckily everybody did as they were told and left us alone.

Afterwards we left for Sayo's Tamer Home. Say had said that she had a nagging feeling pulling toward the fight and let herself be guided by instinct. The girls helped her pack as the rest of the guys left to go home. I waited in the living roon until they appeared from the room. To my surprise they actually didn't pack much and Sayo could carry everything for the most part.

"Sayo it took you 30 minutes to pack that much?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She giggled and opened her bag. Inside of it there were a lot of things actually; at least 20 different outfits and some jewelry with a small make-up bag. I guessed that her other bag that was smaller had some shoes and other things. "I take that back."

"Kakumi went shopping while we were talking to the two Chiefs this morning." I could feel myself paling. Kakumi and shopping were two things that one should not allow. ''She got a lot of stuff and replaced half of my closet. But I only packed a few of the things that she bought, the rest of the stuff is mine, don't worry about it."

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

When we came back to my tamer house all of the girls went to help me pack. I went to my closet and opened it. Half. HALF. Of my closet had been replaced with clothing that I have never seen before. I stood there in front of my closet for I don't know how long just staring at the new clothes, many of which I didn't thing even looked right with my own clothes.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" chirpped Kakumi.

"W-w-what did you do to my closet?" that was all I managed to say as I went through the new clothing.

"Well I went out and bought you some new clothes."

"Why?"

"Well because all of your clothing wre so boring, so I bought new ones! Not to mention some of them looked kind of small. Don't worry all the expenses are mine, think of it as a gift!"

"B-b-but I liked my old clothes."

"Well just pack the old ones too."

"Fine. Easy for you to say, I'm missing half of my old clothes. And most of these aren't even the causal outfits I like." I packed the clothing because I didn't trust Kakumi to pack my clothes for me. I packed some tank-tops, some blouses, a few skirts, and some other things. The rest of the girls packed jewelry which I think that I don't need, but said nothing, and make-up no matter how much I said that I didn't need it. With everything packed I double checked over everything before nodding in statisfaction. With that we left my roon and out to where Koh was waiting for us.

"Sayo it took you 30 minutes to pack that much?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I giggled a bit and opened my bag. He looked over my bag and then looked at the other one. "I take that back."

"Kakumi went shopping while we were talking to the two Chiefs this morning. She got a lot of stuff and replaced half of my closet. But I only packed a few of the things that she bought, the rest of the stuff is mine, don't worry about it."

"That's good."

"How so?"

"You don't want to know."

''Okay, whatever you say.''

"Let's go to my Tamer Home then." I nodded and followed him to the warp pad. When we arrived in his Tamer Home I was surprised that it looked nothing like mine. Then a digimon came up to us. It was a cat; she was white with blue stripes like a tiger on her tail. She had blue eyes she also had yellow gloves over her front paws with orange stripes. There was also a golden ring on her tail.

"Hello Sayo." she said in a purring voice.

"Hello." I said back.

"Sayo this is Gatomon." Koh smiled introducing us.

"Sayo you are going to sleep in the room across from Koh. I'll always be by the PC if you need me for anything okay?" I nodded.

"Follow me." Koh told me. I did and followed him into a room that I guessed that was going to be mine for a while.

"Like Gatomon said my room will be over there," he pointed over to the room across from this one, "and this room is yours." I nodded and then he left the room. I started to unpack all of my things. There was a closet by the bed, a desk, a window was above the bed, and a bathroom. After I finished unpacking I walked out from my room to see that Koh was talking to Gatomon, it seemed important so I backed away a bit, but Koh seemed to have sensed me from out of the corner of his eye they stopped talking and smiled at me.

"Are you hungry?" asked Gatomon. I shook my head I really wasn't hungry at all oddly enough.

"Are you sure?" asked Koh raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"I just wanted to ask you what this is." I held up the thing that was around my neck, Koh had one as well.

"That's your digivice Sayo." he responded playing with his own.

"Digivice?"

"Yeah, you keep all of you digimon in it. Your digimon turn into data and go back into your digivice when you're finished with what you need them for."

"Oh. Who are my digimon?"

"Here give me your digivive." I nodded and handed it to him.

"MachGaogamon realize. Dianamon realize. Rosemon realize." he said as three digimon appeared from streams of data.

"Hello Koh." said one of them cooly. She was beautiful. She held a staff like thing in one of her gloved hands.

"Hey back at you. Oh wait that's right you three don't know yet."

''Know what?" asked the same digimon. Judging by the moon designs on her armour I assumed she was Dianamon.

"Sayo has lost all of her memories and she is suppose to be some sort of reincarnated princess or something. And an Chief Julia and Glare now apparently serve her."

"The memories are new but everything else is the same."

"Wait...you knew!?"

"Mhmm." said the other female, she had a rose on her head so obviously Rosemon and that mean that the other was MachGaogamon.

"Why do you think we are so protective of her?" responed MachGaogamon rather snarkily.

"We are her digimon partners because Chief Julia thought that it was best if we were the ones protecting her. So over the years we did all we could to keep her from danger and the Seven Demon Lords. And anything else that could harm her well being."

"Well then there's nothing new to tell you guys.'' just then I couldn't help but yawn a bit. Everybody in the room instantly took notice.

"Sayo you look tired why don't you head to bed." said Gatomon. I shook my head but everybody just gave me a look that told that I should do as she asked, so I walked off to my room. I took a quick shower and picked out a night gown. The night gown was a deep purple color, it had a tiny bow in the front made of a piece of ribbon and had sheer sleeves. I was tired but I also wanted to stay up a little while more. So I decided to stay up, I walked out of my room to look for Koh to get my digivice back. I saw another digimon she was very cute, she was a bunny of some sort.

"Hello Sayo!" she said and then she jump from where she was standing to my shoulder. She cuddled up to my neck and giggled.

"Umm hello there." I said a little confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lunamon."

"Lunamon would you happen know where my digivice and digimon are?"

"Sayo I am your digimon I was Dianamon."

"What happened then?"

"Well we asked Koh to degenerate us."

"Oh okay then. Where are Rosemon and MachGaogamon?"

"Oh they're Lalamon and Gaomon now."

"Okay then would you happen to know where my digivice is?"

"Mhmm, just wait a minute." Then she jumped off my shoulder and disappeared into the next room. I stood there for a while until someone said my name.

"Huh? Oh hi Koh." I greeted as I turned around to talk to him. He had changed into his pajamas.

"Why are you still up? I thought you went to bed."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to get my digivice back."

"Then why are you just standing there?"

"Lunamon said that she would go get it for me." right after I said that Lunamon reappeared from the other room holding my digivice in both of her little hands, errr paws or whatever they were I guess.

"Here you go Sayo." she said as she walked up to me.

"Thank you Lunamon." I said bending down to get my digivice. "Where are Gaomon and Lalamon?"

"They're in the other room talking with Gatomon."

"Okay then. Good night you two."

"Night Sayo."

"Good night."

After that exchange I went back to my room. Put the digivice on the night stand next to the bed. Laid down on the bed and pulled the cover over me and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So she finally moved in. **

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Its been really hot here in Washington so I have been REALLY lazy. **

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I woke up to find that there was a digimon next to me. It wasn't Lunamon but instead he was a blue dog. He had a red headband and red boxing gloves over his front paws. Noticing I had woken up he turned and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Sayo."

"Good morning. May I ask who you are?" I asked swinging my legs over the side and standing.

"My name is Gaomon."

"Hello then Gaomon, where are Lunamon and Lalamon?"

"They are speaking with Chief Glare and Chief Julia right now."

"Wait, are Chief Julia and Glare here?" he nodded. "Why are they here though?" I inquired as I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I grabbed a midnight blue short sleeved shirt. I found the skirt I was looking for next to some leggings I never noticed. It was a simple dark blue color. I also found some shorts that ended about mid-thigh that I could wear under it.

I then went into the bathroom to take quick shower, I washed my long hair-it needs a bit of trimming-and brushed my teeth. I didn't feel like putting on make-up so I applied some lip-gloss that Kakumi had bought, might as well since it looks kind of expensive. I stepped out of the bathroom and Gaomon was standing next to my bed waiting for me.

"Are you done Miss Sayo?" he asked, I nodded as a response.

"Could you possibly please stop calling me Miss Sayo? I don't like that."

"If you wish. You said the same thing when we first met."

"Did I now?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well I'm glad to know that I'm still more or less the same. You never told me why Chief Julia and Glare are here Gaomon."

"The two Chiefs are here to check on you. They would like to know how you are doing and if you have settled in here. They also must speak to you and Koh about other measurments that must be taken since your memories are gone."

"Is that all of it?" he nodded. "Well then, we should go meet them."

"Sayo!" was the first thing I heard as something jumped onto my shoulder, I knew that it had to have been Lunamon. I gave her a smile before I responded.

"Hello Lunamon." I petted her head softly before looking around.

"Would you like something to eat Sayo?" asked Gatomon.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." I replied and truthfuly I didn't feel like eating, I wasn't hungry at all.

"Man Sayo, what's with you and your eating habits? You didn't eat anything last night and nothing this morning. Are you sure that you're okay?" Koh voiced, a tinge of worry could be heard.

"You should eat something Sayo." said a flower like digimon that I knew was Lalamon by elimination.

"You should a least get something into you." Chief Julia agreed.

"Fine. If it makes you all feel better I'll eat an apple or something."

"Here you go." I turned around just in time to catch something red flying at me. I Iet out a gasp before I caught it in my hands. I looked at it and it was indeed an apple. I looked at the way it came Koh was standing there. I shot him a glare.

"Sorry about that." he said rubbing the back of his head nervously. I let out a sigh and took a bite out of the apple.

"There, happy?" I said once I swallowed. Everybody seemed to brighten up that I ate something. I leaned against the table and the two Chiefs started to talk to Gatomon.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

Sayo had finally woken up and came out with Gaomon, who had woken up a couple of hours before her, had decided to wait for her to wake up. We were talking to the Chiefs when she walked out of her room with Gaomon.

"Sayo!" Lunamon yelled and hopped up to Sayo's shoulder. She gave Lunamon a smile before she greeting her.

"Hello Lunamon." she petted her on top of her head sofly before she started to take in her surroundings.

"Would you like something to eat Sayo?" asked Gatomon. Her tail swaying in worry.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." she replied. I got a little worried. It seems like she never eats!

"Man Sayo, what's with you and your eating habits? You didn't eat anything last night and nothing this morning. Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked still worried about her heath.

"You should eat something Sayo." said Lalamon

"You should a least get something into you." said Chief Julia.

"Fine. If it makes you all feel better I'll eat an apple or something." I looked over to a bowl next to me and it was filled with apples. Just my luck. I picked one up and tossed it at her.

"Here you go." I said as I carelessly tossed the apple at her. She quickly turned around and let out a gasp as she caught it just in time before it hit her. She looked at the object in her hands before she looked at me. She gave me a glare which I knew was for tossing the apple at her.

"Sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head. She let out a sigh and took a bite out of the apple in her hands.

"There, happy?" she asked after she swallowed. I didn't know about everybody else but I felt better after she had eaten something. She then leaned againt the table as the two Chiefs started to talk to Gatomon again.

"How is she doing? Has she settled in?" and some more questions like that. Everyone including me gave a glance at Sayo once in a while. She just stood there silently munching on the apple it looked like she had only been able to steal a couple bites when we glanced toward her for the tenth time. She was looking at a wall, then her eyes glazed over. The apple in her hand fell and hit the ground with a soft thud. But in the silence of the room it could've been an earthquake. She dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands, she was clutching at her hair pretty hard and looked like she was in some serious pain. The two Chiefs where instantly at her side. Each of them had a hand on her shoulders.

"Sayo! Sayo! What's going on?" asked Chief Glare. Then her eyes returned to their normal look. However fear still lurked in them and they were still slightly hazy and glazed.

"Wha-what happened?" Sayo darted her eyes back and forth between us and the room.

"Sayo what happened?" Cheif Julia asked studying the girl.

"I-I-I don't really know what happened. Everything just blacked out for a minute then it was like I was somewhere else. All I can remember is that I was in a huge room. Everybody was all dressed up in huge gowns and suits and dancing. I saw some of the people from the two cities I think. They were all dancing and all wearing masks, it looked like a ball. I remember looking at an older couple that smiled at me and then it all disappeared. That's all I can remember. I'm sorry." she said still looking as if she was lost in another world.

"It's okay Sayo don't worry about it. At least you can remember some of it." Chief Julia comforted.

"Yeah, and this might help you get back all of your lost memories as well." said Lunamon hopping onto her shoulder again. The little digimon nuzzled Sayo's neck and smiled sweetly.

"Maybe, but it was really weird it was like I was really there. I could, see, feel, smell, touch."

"That's odd, but it's not strange. You've read the stone and from this point on this might happen more often. You're getting memories of an older life back."

Nodding Sayo sat there a little longer, trying to get her bearings I assumed. After a while I offered my hand and she took it, upon helping her up I noticed she was still shaking. I refuse to let go until she's stable, can't risk her falling and hurting herself.

"By the way Sayo Kakumi came by earlier." Gatomon said breaking the tense silence. I then remembered that she had left a note for Sayo.

"Oh! Here Sayo she also left a note for you," I pulled a neatly folded envelope out of my pocked and handed her the envelope. It was just a note but she had wanted it in a sealed envelope before she left. It only took Sayo a few seconds to skim over it, "what does it say?"

"She is having a sleepover and it looks like I'm invited. I wonder who else is invited."

"Are you going Sayo?" asked Lalamon sounding very excited. She was practically spinning in mid-air.

"Maybe."

"You should go Sayo." said Lunamon.

"And have some fun, you've been very stressed out about all of this and this might help you feel better." added Gatomon.

"It might also help being back some memories." added Chief Glare. Sayo stared at the note for a while before looking up from it.

"I'll think about it." and with that she disappeared into the hallway, probably headed to her room. After she left the room my digivice started to beep and I took a look at it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys I have some requests for the next chapter or the chapter after it. I need some good truth or dare questions. Yes they are going to play the game at the sleepover. If you would like to suggest truths or dares please leave a review with them.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while its just that its like the middle of summer and its like really really hot! So I haven't been able to get on to the computer very often.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I walked back to my room, Kakumi's note clutched in my right hand. Opening the door to my room an odd feeling washed over. It also felt a little cold, colder than before for sure. There was also an uneasy feeling in the air, it was far too familar for my liking. But I couldn't place it, I carefully scaned my eyes over the room something just wasn't right. My eyes landed on the night stand and there laid, rather innocently, piece of paper. I waked over and examined it, it was folded very neatly and smoothly. When I opened it the writing was odd as well as it was neat but there was something about it. It looked familiar though I couldn't place it. It was beautiful though. I read over the note several times before I realized that someone had been in my room and had left this note for me. They had been in here while we were standing in the kitchen, The piece of paper had a simple note written on it:

_"The second generation princess has been born. _

_A human female._

_She has the power to rule over both the humans and digimon if she wished to._

_Hidden within her, a jewel that can grant power to whom ever seeks it._

_But those who try to use it for evil shall perish for their sin._

_But before there is peace within the land, blood will will spilled, and the lake of life will run red with the blood of the people._

_Her true powers will go as far as she wishes, be as strong as the gods themselves._

_But as payment she must give up everything precious in this pitiful world."_

As soon as I finished I took the note and ran out of the room. I ran into Chief Glare, literally. Right before I hit the ground Chief Glare had grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling.

"Sayo! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

"What's the rush Sayo?"

"I _need_ to talk to you and Chief Julia." I said as he helped me stand.

"Of course, but what's the matter Sayo?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to Chief Julia." we walked back to kitchen, my steps hurried. Chief Julia was still talking to Gatomon, Koh was still standing there looking very bored, and my digimon were standing there and listening to Chief Julia's and Gatomon's conversation. Koh looked up as he saw us enter.

"Finally! What took you two so long?" I didn't answer him. I however glanced at the note that was in my hands. When he finally noticed the piece of paper he stopped talking. "What's that?"

"Julia there's something you need to see. Sayo's been holding that like it's a life line." she looked over to me and I nodded.

"It's a note I found in my room." Chief Julia stopped talking and got a serious look on her face.

"Sayo let me see that note." she said in a stern voice. I handed her the note with no hesitation and waited for her to read it. When she finished she began to talk. "Sayo listen to me carefully." I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Did you feel anything at all when you found this? Anything odd or out of place? Any sense you could've felt?" I thought for a moment and then something came back to me. Me and Koh where in and icy and snowy place. We were battling some digimon; they looked odd and one of them was a female. I recalled being hit with something when one of those digimon attacked. My eyes widen a bit, then I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I remember something. There was this uneasy feeling when I walked in." I looked at Koh. His eyes widened.

"Back at AccessGlacier, when we had arrived. There was something that didn't feel right, it was unsettling and gave me the creeps. Could that have been what you felt Sayo?" I nodded.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

When Chief Glare and Sayo came into the room I looked up at them. "Finally! What took you two so long?" I asked but neither of them answered. Chief Glare stood there stiffly and then looked over to Sayo. She looked at her hands. I noticed that there was a note in her hand, it wasn't the note that Kakumi gave her; that I could tell that. I stopped talking to ask the question I knew that was one everyone's mind. "What's that?"

"Julia there's something you need to see. Sayo's been holding that like it's a life line."

"It's a note I found in my room."

"Sayo let me see that note." Chief Julia said her expression turning serious and her voice stern as if it was a command. Sayo handed her the note and we all waited for her to read the note. "Sayo listen to me carefully." Sayo nodded and we all waited for her to coutinue. "Did you feel anything at all when you found this? Anything odd or out of place? Any sense you could've felt?" Sayo looked like she was thinking. I started to think about it too I remember when we fought Lilithmon and Daemon, I had chills running up my spine, not from the cold but from the general feeling when we went together. Most definatly that feeling fit Chief Julia's line of quetions. I cast a nervous glance at Sayo, I saw her eyes widen and she nodded.

"Y-yeah, I remember something. There was this uneasy feeling when I walked in." she turned her head to look at me and gave me every sign that she remembers that feeling.

"Back at AccessGlacier, when we had arrived. There was something that didn't feel right, it was unsettling and gave me the creeps. Could that have been what you felt Sayo?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Chief Julia.

"Remember when we went on that quest a couple days ago?" Both the Chiefs nodded. "Well when I told everyone what had happened I might not told the entire story. I didn't think of it as important at the time."

"What?" I flinched at their rather large reaction but Sayo stood there. She didn't even blink.

"What do you mean that you didn't tell the entire story?" asked Chief Julia, rather enraged in her own way.

"What I mean is-" but before I could finish Lunamon finished it for me.

"At AccessGlacier there was this creepy feeling and it even made Sayo shiver. I remember feeling her uneasyness"

"-yeah, that." before anyone could talk both of the Chief's digivice beeped, indicating that they had gotten an e-mail.

"Glare," Chief Julia's voice had a worried tone "I just got an e-mail fron Raigo what about you?" she turned to Chief Glare, he nodded and the two of them started to run towards the warp pad.

"Come on you two." we followed them. We warped into SunShine City. The two Chiefs started to sprint torwards the general direction of the Union Room.

"Hey! Wait up you two!" I yelled but the were long gone by now. "Come on Sayo." due to the fact that Sayo has only seen DarkMoon City and not SunShine City yet, I had to grab her wrist and pull her along. While we ran through the city to get to the Union room some of the people we passed by gave us looks. I saw Pulsa said a quick hello to him and we finally got to the Union room.

"What...the...hell...you...two?" I asked while me and Sayo panted due to all of the running.

"Sorry you two. We forgot that Sayo doesn't remember how to get around in DarkMoon City, let alone SunShine." apologized Chief Glare, but it had been an emergency so I really didn't matter, they were needed. When I finally got my breath back I looked up to see the huge screen to be on and there were pictures of the different areas of the digital world. Raigo was here and Litton as well. They were talking to the two Chiefs.

"Can you two come over here real quick?" asked Litton. I gave Sayo, who was staring at the screen a quick nudge on the shoulder. She quickly snapped out of her daze and we walked over to join the four of them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys I'm like tired I haven't been able to sleep or past couple of days. Well anyways I still need some truth or dares. So if any of you guys have some please send a review with them in it.**

**So here it is the temperture here has been like in the mid 90s so we go swimming a lot I don't want to go 'cause well, I can't swim and I don't trust the people I'm with (my uncle and parents can't watch me and I drowned when I was a little girl -.-'') so I don't like to swim very much. But I still **_**have**_** to go. I also visited my family all over the states and we always end up going some where and I couldn't bring the laptop, so I couldn't type and I couldn't find a connection so I had like no internet at all so I couldn't upload anything at all. **

**Love,**

**Dragon**

**P.S: School is starting pretty soon so I might not update as much as I would like to until the school year is over. But I will **_**try**_** to get a chapter sumitted every month or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea and maybe a couple of OCs.**

**A/N: Two quick and small announcements**

**1. I'm going to split this story into two.**

**2. School starts September 9th, so starting then expect that I wont update as much but I will put up new chapters every once and a while. **

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"What's up?" I asked peeking at the screen behind everyone.

"Well there have been a few more disturbances in other areas of the Digital World." Sayo standing beside me let out a gasp and stiffened.

"Do you know the what or who might be causing this?" she asked and Litton let out an tired sigh.

"Sadly we don't. But we do suspect that the Seven Demon Lords are up to something. We just need to figure out what. There have been frequent sightings of them recently. And every single time they've been searching for something as everyone tells."

"They want me." Litton and Raigo turned to look directly at Sayo while me and the Chiefs frowned.

"Wha-what do you mean Sayo?" Raigo said furrowing his brows.

"Look at this note I got." she handed him the note slowly. He read it once and then read it again making sure he go it right.

"She's right."

"What do you mean Raigo?" Litton half yelled at him snatching the note out of his hands.

"What I mean is-" he started but Chief Julia cut in.

"That note has a riddle written on it but if you can read in between the lines that its a warning. They are warning Sayo that soon they will come for her and take her whether we like it or not." she said her eyes closed as if deep in thought. My breath hitched and fear ran through me.

"Y-you're kidding right?" was Litton's outburst.

"She has to be." added Raigo, a disbelieving look crossing his features.

Chief Glare said nothing and I was in too much of a shock to speak. And then all eyes fell on Sayo. She shook her head.

"Isn't there _any_ way we can stop it from happening?"

"I'm afriad not you two. Chief Glare and my misson is to protect her no matter what, but I never thought that the Seven Demon Lords would want to take her. But Sayo how do you think we should give everyone in the Digital Cities the news about you?"

"Huh?" Sayo looked up and tipped her head to her right. I was rather cute.

"We still need to tell everybody remember?" she said her voice hinted with laughter, she was obviously trying to lighten the mood. This wasn't the time to discuss such matters.

"I think that since Kakumi has that sleep over tonight, I think we should invite some other girls in the city over and tell them then. We can use them to help us spread the word."

"Interesting thought Sayo," muttered Chief Julia "Litton."

"Yes Cheif Julia."

"I want you to give that thought to Kakumi please."

"Oh, um, okay then." Litton pulled out her digivice, which was hanging from her belt, I never noticed that there. She sent a quick e-mail to Kakumi. We all waited in a comfortable silence untill Kakumi had given her a reply. "Oh, boy."

"What do you mean 'oh boy'?"

"Chief Julia would you mind coming with us to the sleep over?" asked she rubbing her head slightly. Then all of the color drained from the Chief's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but Kakumi is insisting that you come along as well, to clear up any questions. And you know how she is, won't take no for answer." now Chief Julia looked really mad no scratch that she was pissed. Kakumi was always looking for ways to make other people suffer in trade for something. But she did have a valid point here. Sayo doesn't know all of the details of all this, and Chief Julia would be a valuable asset in answering questions.

"Fine." answered Chief Julia in a huff.

"Great. I'll send Kakumi a reply."

"Yeah whatever." everyone laughed at Chief Julia's expense with that reply.

"I think the three of us should go pack some of our things for the sleep over at Kakumi's now." said Chief Julia as soon as we settled down. Litton and Sayo nodded in unision. With that we all left the Union Room.

As soon as we got back to my Tamer Home Sayo walked straight to her room, but stopping to say hi to Gatomon and the rest of the digimon. I followed after her to help her pack her things. When I walked in Sayo was looking through her closet.

"Hmmm. Which night gown should I bring?" she was muttering to herself staring at two dresses.

"The Seven Demon Lords want to kidnap you and you're worried about picking out a night gown?" I said trying not to laugh. She shrugged her small shoulders as I sat down on her bed while she went back to looking for another night gown.

"Hey Koh. Can you do something for me?" she asked still looking through the closet.

"What is it?".

"Well since I can't pick out a night gown can you pick one for me?"

"You want me to pick out a night gown for you?"

"Yep!"

"Fine then, let me see." Sayo moved to sit on the bed as I got up. I can't believe that I'm picking out a night gown for her, looking over the closet I stuck my hand in and pulled out the first thing I came in contact with.

"Here." I handed her the night gown.

"Wow this is cute. Didn't know I had this" she commented with a smile on her face, I looked at the night gown I picked out. The night gown was a pearly white with a lace trimming. The dress fell down in two layers: the bottom layer was lavender while the top layer was sheer.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I sat on my bed while Koh was looking through my night gowns, since I proved to be unable to decide what I wanted to take.

"Here." he handed me a night gown he had grabbed.

"Wow this is cute. Didn't know I had this." I couldn't help but smile it was really cute and I hadn't noticed it hiding in the closet. I folded the dress and put it in my bag with the rest of my items for the night and morning. After about another 10 minutes of packing I was finished, Koh had actually sat there, on my bed, the whole time watching me pack.

"Sayo!" I had just finished when Gatomon called me.

"What is it?" I asked them, planting my hands on my hips.

"Litton and Chief Julia are here to take you to Kakumi's sleep over." she answered not turning from the PC.

"Oh. Okay then just let me get my things." I walked out of the room and back to my room. I grabbed my bag and went to meet Chief Julia and Litton.

"Why don't the three of us get going then." Litton said as soon as I got back to the room. Chief Julia said nothing as we walked to the warp pad.

"Sure."

As soon as we stepped off the warp pad Kakumi had been the one to greet us.

"Yay! You guys are finally here!" she sounded very excited and was almost hopping up and down.

"Hey Kakumi." Litton greeted.

"Hello Kakumi." said Chief Julia a little too stiffly for something like this. I just smiled and waved. Kakumi was in her night gown. It was deep purple with laces at the bottom.

"Come on!" She showed us around her Tamer Home. There was a huge bathroom, several guest berooms and her own bedroom, and there was also a balcony to enjoy the view of the ocean. I asked a question about that. Kakumi said that all of the Tamer Homes had one. How did I miss that one? Need to ask Koh later.

Kakumi led us to the last room where I saw some other girls. I knew two of them: which were Dorothy and Komachi. There was three other girls there as well. As soon as we walked in everyone ran up to me but Dorothy and Komachi.

"Let me guess you, Dorothy, and Komachi told them about Sayo?" asked Litton in a knowing voice.

"Yup."

"Oh dear. But I should've known you would."

"Hey everyone let go of Sayo." I heard Chief Julia say. Everyone that was holding onto me and asking me questions let go and quieted down. I let out a sigh of relief. Yeah, Chief Julia being here was a great idea.

"Thanks Chief Julia."

"Not a problem Sayo. Okay did they tell everyone here what happened to Sayo?" the three girls nodded. "Everything?" she asked but this time at Kakumi Dorothy, and Komachi.

"Well eveything you and Chief Glare had said and explained." Dorothy spoke up.

"Okay did they tell you that Sayo had lost all of her memories?" the three girls nodded."That Sayo is now under protection for certain reasons?" they nodded again. "That she is now staying with Koh because she need to be watched, and that he is helping her regaining her memories?" the three girls nodded again. "You girls did cover everything. Very good job."

"Told ya so." said Dorothy with a smile.

"Well we now have some new infomation." Litton deadpanned.

"Why is it whenever we see you guys you always have some more infomation?" asked an eager Kakumi.

"Maybe its beacuse Chief Julia and Glare check up on Sayo, and me and Raigo are the Platnium ranked tamers." it wasn't a question but rather a fact.

"So what's this new infomation?"

"Every one here knows about the Seven Demon Lords right?" we all nodded.

"Who doesn't? They're a famous bunch."

"Well it seems as if they are after Sayo for whatever reason, and might try to kidnap her or attack and take her by force in the future. So be careful, they will do _anything _to get to her. Even if it means that they have to kill." she waited until the shock from the girls faded before continuing. "As of right now we don't have any plans on this matter. We just have to wait it out."

"Sayo is that true?" asked one of the girls, I nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Komachi softly.

"I'm afraid right now there's nothing we can do." responded Chief Julia tensely. "But we do plan on sharing all of the infomation we have gathered with the rest of the digital city."

"When?"

"We don't know when, but first everyone needs to get used to the fact that Sayo is without her memories."

"Okay, then is that all that needs to be done?" Kakumi asked coming out of the kitchen, I don't think anyone had noticed that she left. Litton, myself, and Chief Julia nodded.

"Why do you ask?" I finally spoke.

"Well I thought that since we need to lift the mood around here that we all might play a little Truth or Dare." the second she finished that sentence the colour drained from everybody's face; including mine.

"You don't mean it, do you Kakumi?" asked one of the girls.

"Well we dont play yet. First Sayo needs to learn your names." everyone let out a sigh of pure relief.

"Well my name is Kenpa." a blue haired girl with blue eyes said. Her hair was shoulder length. Her night gown was a simple one, it was a light orange-ish yellow with some frills at the bottom.

"Mines Anna." said a girl with long navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her night gown was a deep blue that faded into black near the bottom. White flowers decorated the top of her dress.

"And mines Barone." she was smiling. She had blond hair but her eyes were dark purple. Her night gown was a short sleeve one unlike everyone else who had straps. Her night gown was white on the top but faded into indigo at the bottom. It had three buttons on the front of it.

"Okay now that its over let us begin the game." Kakumi said very eagerly.

"Do we have to?" Kenpa whined.

"YES! You have to."

She let out a groan."You are an evil woman Kakumi."

"Yeah, so?" no one answered. "Okay then let the game begin!"

* * *

**A/N I can't wait to write the next chapter. I wonder what the dares will be.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Well now we get to see what dares I'm going to make them do.**

**I'd like to thank Lunar Hikari for a few of the dares**.

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

After me, Chief Julia, and Litton had changed into our night gowns Kakumi made all of us sit in a circle, well everyone but Chief Julia.

"Why won't you join us Chief Julia?" Kakumi was whining as she circled the hief. She was still trying to get the Chief Julia to join us.

"Forget it Kakumi. She is not going to join no matter how much you, or anyone else ask and/or whine." Anna was stating what most of us were thinking. Everyone nodded in agreement with what she said.

"But still why won't you join us?" she wasn't whining but wasn't asking a simple question either. It was a little mix of both.

"Because, it's a childish game and the only reason I am here is that, _you _told Litton that you would only invite other girls here is if I came. And that I am here for questions, not games." Chief Julia stated coolly. She was wearing a creamy lavender night gown that had white lace running from the edges of her straps and the top and bottom of her dress. Kakumi gave up on it, crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked back ot the circle. I swore that I saw Chief Julia smirking at that.

"Fine then, joykill. If Chief Julia isn't going to join us then this makes the game a little more interesting." Kakumi said with a devilish grin. Oh boy. We were in for a long night. "Who wants to go first?" that was the question I feared the most. No one answered, we only looked around the circle at one another. "Well then I guess I'll go first. I pick...Litton." everyone but Litton relaxed.

"What? What did I ever do to you Kakumi?" Litton asked, a little outraged. Litton had on a black tank top with lacey designs on it and shorts that ended about mid-thigh. Kakumi didn't answer but asked her the question. "Truth or dare?"

xXx Litton's POV xXx

"Truth or dare?" I thought about it for a minute. Well if I picked truth Kakumi will ask me a extremely personal question and more than likely it would be embarassing, but if I picked dare I could keep the secret answer and keep _some _of my pride. Hopefully.

"Well I have no other choice so I choose...dare." I almost choked on the last word. Before I could even blink Kakumi grabbed my wrist and was dragging me into her room, and then to her closet. Aww shit, if it involved her clothes this wasn't ending well. She sat me down on her bed and opened the closet. She had like 200 different outfits! But she pulled out a light blue and white lacy dress. It was borderline lolita. Aw hell no, I am not going to be strutting around in that monstrosity.

"Here," she handed me the dress, "go try it on. The bathroom is right there." She pointed to another door opposite of where we sat. Her tone left no room for back talk so got up opened it and walked in. After I had changed I walked out, Kakumi was waiting for me of course.

"What does this have to do with my dare?" I really felt weird in this dress. I'm not the dress type and I don't even think I own something this short in dresses!

"It's your dare."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain. Tomorrow you are going to wear that dress all day long." I could tell that she was holding back her laughter. Just about everyone in SunShine and DarkMoon knew that I hated dresses more than anything. Skirts are fine I can always wear stylized shorts under them and it wouldn't look or feel weird, but dresses I can't.

"WHAT?"

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

"WHAT?" a very loud scream caused everyone's head to shoot up and we all ran into Kakumi's room. Chief Julia, Anna and myself were the first there. However when the three of us got there we saw Litton in a dress. Some how that just didn't seem right.

"Oh..." Began Anna.

"My..." said Chief Julia.

"God." I breathed. The rest of the girls got into the room and stared at a seething Litton who looked like she was getting ready to kill Kakumi.

"L-Litton what did she do to you?" asked Yumi-she had arrived a little later after us.

"This," she pointed at the dress, "is my dare. I have to wear this tomorrow all day long." her left eye was slightly twitching. "Kakumi, you are beyond insane if you think I am going to be walking around in this, this THING tomorrow."

"You still need some make-up and a few more thing." stated a bored looking Kakumi, as if Litton wasn't emitting that muderous aura. Litton turned her head slowly towards Kakumi. She had a deadly look on her face.

"Don't worry about it you look perfectly fine. You should change out of that and get dressed back into your night clothes by the way. And if you refuse this dare, you must answer a question. And there are quite a few to choose from, I have lots of questions I am dying for answers." and with that Kakumi skipped out of the room. Litton hung her head and muttered something about her life sucking. When she had finally changed out of the dress we sat it the circle once again and the game started again.

"It's your turn Litton." Kakumi sung happily.

"Alright then." Litton on the other hand, gave Kakumi a glare before continuing the game. "Anna, truth or dare?" Anna didn't even take time to think.

"Dare." she sounded confident and ready for anything.

"Alright then. Do a triple backflip and land perfectly."

"Easy." we all moved out of the way so she had room and so none of us would end up hurt. We all waited for a second and then she did it. One flip right after the other and she landed perfectly on her feet. Pose and all. We all clapped.

"Damn, did not know you could do that."

"Okay then now it's your turn Anna." said Kenpa.

"Okay then." she looked around the circle. "Dorothy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she responded before I could even blink. Anna thought for a moment before she gave the dare.

"Let Kakumi give you a make over-"

"WHAT?" Dorothy was yelling before the poor girl could even finish.

"I like this dare." Kakumi said out of nowhere.

"-you two didn't let me finish. Kakumi you are not allowed to go overboard with this, and Dorothy you are not allowed to stop Kakumi. You must wait at least 10 minutes before telling Kakumi to stop. Is that fair?" Kakumi and Dorothy nodded in agreement. "We will be present but will not step in either."

"Just one question. When can I start this make over?"

"You can start in the morning."

"Great! Now it's Dorothy's turn."

"Alright." Dorothy didn't even look around the circle. "Kakumi truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." replied the now happy and rather bouncy Kakumi.

"For the rest of the game you have to pinch yourself every time someone says dare. Got it?"

"Right. All I have to do it pinch myself every time someone says that word." Kakumi didn't seem to notice but everyone has chosen dare so far and I guess she's going to be pinching herself a lot. She is going to be red later for that.

"Sayo." I looked up at who called my name. It was Kakumi. "Truth or dare." I sighed, I'll follow the pattern I suppose, besides what could she possible do to me?

"Dare." I saw an evil smile work its way up to her face. Then she pinched herself because I had said the magical word.

"Great! I have the perfect dare for you!" another pinch.

"What is it?" I had to ask that question, something didn't sit right with me. Kakumi got up from her spot and walked over to me bending down and she whispered in my ear.

"Your dare* is that me, you, and someone else in this room are going to go to Koh's Tamer House, and you are going to kiss him. And the kiss must last at least 5 seconds." she then started giggling like mad. I shot up from where I was sitting.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"You heard me."

"B-b-but-"

"No buts Sayo that's the dare." pinch.

"Fine. I pick Chief Julia." She looked up and gave me a questioning look.

"Alright then. Let's go. Chief Julia you are going with us."

"And where is that exactly?" the chief raised her eyebrow.

"I'll explain on the way." she got up and followed us after a few more seconds. When we got to the warp pad and away from the others Kakumi started explaining my dare. When we arrived back at Koh's Tamer Home I went straight to his room while Kakumi and Chief Julia talked to the digimon. I got to his door and knocked on it a couple of times. I waited for a while hoping, to whatever higher power there was, that he had chosen to go to bed early tonight. After waiting for a few seconds the doorknob turned and he opened the door. All that hope just went out the window, he looked surprised to see me.

"Sayo! What are you doing here?"

"Koh I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do. Please do forgive me and blame Kakumi."

"What are-" he didn't get to finish before I took a deep breath, placed each of my hands on his cheeks, squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to his.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I was in my room reading a book when someone knocked on my door. I sighed and wondered who it was, the digimon really had no reason to bother me and I wasn't expecting anyone. When I opened it however, boy was I surprised. It was Sayo on the other side!

"Sayo! What are you doing here?" I thought she was at Kakumi's or is suppose to be.

"Koh I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do. Please do forgive me and blame Kakumi" she didn't answer my question so I tried asking something else.

"What are-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence before I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. My eyes grew wide when I realized it was Sayo. It lasted for a bit, I was too surprised to blink. Then I saw a flash go off and Sayo quickly pulled away. I saw Chief Julia and Kakumi where also here. Sayo turned bright red and when she noticed the camera in Kakumi's hand. She started to chase her around my Tamer Home.

"What just happened?" the shock had faded and I could now actually put together a sentence.

"The girls were playing truth or dare and as you saw Kakumi had dared Sayo to kiss you, and the kiss had to last at least 5 seconds. And it looks like Kakumi brought a camera and took a picture of that kiss." Chief Julia answered beside me as we watched the girls run around and past us twice.

"That would explain a lot." I was somewhat still in a daze. Chief Julia chuckled.

"Well we need to go now and get back to the rest of the girls. Bye. Have a good night."

"Yeah, bye." Sayo and Kakumi stopped running around my Tamer Home and were now waiting for Chief Julia. I looked at Sayo and our eyes met. She turned red and looked away. I chuckled and went back to my room.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

After we got back to Kakumi's Tamer House she had started showing the picture to everyone.

"Okay as soon as everybody sees the picture it gets deleted. Got it?" I said my cheeks burning. All of the girls whined but I gave them all a glare and they all soon agreed to it. After 5 agonizing minutes, though it felt like hours, of everyone making comments about me and Koh Kakumi got rid of the picture and we continued the game.

"Alright now that the picture is gone, may we continue the game? Kenpa, truth or dare?" the blue haired girl thought about of a moment before answering with a dare.

"Ow." Kakumi had pinched herself.

"Hey, Kakumi can we move your couch?" she nodded.

"But what does it have to do with my dare?" another pinch from Kakumi.

"Your dare* is that you have to try and jump it."

"Are you crazy?! I can't jump that thing."

"Just try! Come on Kenpa." cheered the girls.

"Alright. Alright, I'll do it."

"Great!" I had Litton and Yumi help me move the couch for Kenpa, who was looking very nervous.

"Alright we're ready." said Barone. Kenpa looked up at her. She took a deep breath walked up to the couch a bit leaving about a yard between her and the couch. She started to run, then she jumped, but she landed on her stomach not her feet.

"Ow." she got up and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over the arm is all.

"Alright she did it though!" cheered Kakumi. "Now its your turn Kenpa."

"I pick...Barone. Truth or dare*?"

"Ummm, dare."

"Alright your dare* is that you have to run around Kakumi's Tamer House in _nothing_ but your undergarments." all of the color drained Barone's face. But she said nothing and did the dare. Her bra and panties were snow white. After a few minutes of laughing about it, Kakumi had taken pictures and was all ready to send to some people. But we all felt bad for the girl because none of us would actually want that.

"It's my turn now. Komachi, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I Kakumi has suffered enough."

"You're no fun Komachi. But here's your question. What has been your most fearful experience while out alone in the digital world?" she nodded and then went on to give us a very lengthy and detailed desciption of her experience.

The rest of the night more or less went on like that. We also watched a couple of movies Kakumi had towards the end of it. But we spent the majority of the time playing the truth or dare game. Kakumi showed us to our rooms and we went to bed at 2:00 in the morning. We wanted to stay up for a bit more but Chief Julia said that it was bad for our health and she made us go to bed.

* * *

- 9:00-

"Sayo! Sayo! Sayo, wake up." I heard someone calling my name. I groaned.

"What?" I snapped snuggling into my bed a little more. Who would wake me up at this ungodly hour?

"Hurry up! Kakumi is giving Dorothy her make over right now!" my eyes shot open and I sat straight up. I looked over to see that Anna had been the one to wake me up. She was still dressed in her night gown so that meant that everyone but Dorothy would still be in their pajamas. I got out of bed and Anna pulled hurridly me into another room. Everyone was there. Kakumi was currently brushing Dorothy's short aqua hair.

Dorothy had changed out of her night gown and was in a blue dress that had straps on it with a bow in the front of her chest. It also had a thin ribbon that tied to the back of her waist. However it had quite a few layers and she did look like a doll. Kakumi put down the brush and opened a box she had she pulled out two hairpins. One of them was deep blue and the other one was purple, they were also very sparklely. She pulled Dorothy's bangs out of her face and clipped them together.

"It's time to do your make-up Dorothy." Kakumi had pulled out some lip gloss and eye shadow along with some light blush. She pulled out a make-up brush for the blush and applied the eye shadow. She let Dorothy put on the lip gloss. After all of the make-up she gave Dorothy a bangle, a necklace with a heart charm on it, and some earrings. She went through a lot of shoes until she found a pair of white heeled boots that were somewhat like mine.

"There! Now you look super really cute! And we finished it in 9 minutes too." Kakumi was right, Dorothy did look really good. Dorothy took a look at herself in a full body mirror and she looked really surprised and impressed.

"Wow Kakumi, I think I actually like it."

"Now why don't the rest of you go change and we can go eat breakfast." we nodded and left. I walked back to my room and I went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked out to see that everyone but Kakumi and Barone was at the table. I sat down and Chief Julia who was drinking coffee and eating a muffin. She pushed a plate of food towards me. I took a piece of toast and spread some grape jam on it. We all silently ate until Barone came it. We all said our good mornings and about 15 minutes after Barone came Kakumi followed. We all finished our breakfast and chatted for a bit. At about 10:00 we all grabbed our stuff, said our good-byes, and left.

When I got back to Koh's Tamer House I was greeted with 7 digimon. I recognized 4 to be my own digimon and Gatomon but there were three more. And considering it is Koh's home I assumed that the other three were Koh's digimon. One of them looked like a hamster with a white belly. It was orange and had wings on its head, it, was also floating. The other two were orange as well, one of them looked like a lion cub while the other looked like a mini dinosaur.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is going to be my favorite chapter other than the ending. What did you guys think about it? This had been the easiest chapter to do so far I was hoping to get a chapter uploaded before school started. Well now it's time for bed nighty night.**

*** means a pinch just so you know.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: School has started! Homework is the worst part about it and not to mention I have a really bad habit of putting it off. **

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

My alarm clock went off at 8:45 like usual. I got out of bed, took a shower and washed my hair, got dressed and brushed my teeth. Over all it took me about 30 minutes to do all of that. I think I should probably check on my digimon, I had let them out last night after Sayo had left after her little dare from Kakumi. I looked around my Tamer House for them. I found that Coronamon, Agumon, and Patamon were talking to Gatomon by her PC. Gatomon had noticed that I had entered the room. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Koh." said Patamon, the hamster like digimon was just floating around the living room. The other two turned around to see me.

"Morning Koh." said Coronamon and Agumon together.

"Morning. Hey, where are Sayo's digimons? I haven't seen either Lunamon, Gaomon, or Lalamon yet." it was strange. Her digimon were usually around. Lalamon would usually keep things in order, Gaomon would be somewhere around either SunShine or DarkMoon city, and finally Lunamon would always be in the living room watching T.V. or reading one of the books that was in Sayo's room.

"Oh, they're still asleep in Sayo's room. They stayed up till midnight last night." answered Gatomon from where she was sitting. I nodded and thanked her. Walking into Sayo's room and I found Lunamon, Lalamon, and Gaomon all curled up together and sleeping. I had to get a picture of this so I quietly ran back to my room and grabbed my camera. Quickly snapping a picture I retreated and closed the door softly. Sayo's digimon always seemed to be the exact opposite of my own digimon. I peeked at the clock in my own room and it read 9:35 AM, I figured that I had a good hour or so before Sayo came back from Kakumi's, so I decided to go get something to eat. I took a couple pieces of toast, put them on a plate and went to my PC to check my farm island digimon. I chewed the toast while I checked their stats. I after I finished I put my plate in the sink and decided to wash the dishes later. Sayo's Digimon woke up around 9:50.

"Well good morning sleepy heads." I greeted them. Lunamon was rubbing her eye with her hand-err paw, Gaomon looked like he was alert and ready for anything, and Lalamon looked like a mix of those two."You three want anything to eat? There's real food in the refrigerator and digimon food in the cabinet." the three of them nodded as a sign that they heard me. What those three didn't see were that my digimon were hiding in the shadow and were about to surprise them. This wasn't going to end well, go knows how Sayo's digimon were in the morning. Agumon and Coronamon jumped at Gaomon and Lunamon. Lunamon accidentally used her Shadow Claw on Coronamon and Gaomon punched Agumon square in the face.

"Ow! Man you two can't take a joke can you?" Agumon was holding his snout, right where Gaomon had punched him. Coronamon was on the floor twiching because Lunamon's Shadow Claw had ended up poisoned him. I got up and grabbed an AntiPoisonS and used it on Coronamon to cure him.

"Sorry." Lunamon had a apologetic look on her face.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on us in the morning then." Gaomon stated. Lalamon didn't say a word at all instead she acted like it didn't happen and continued on into the kitchen. Lunamon and Gaomon soon followed her leaving my digimon still standing there. The rest of the morning went by in a blur, that is until Sayo came back then ALL of the digimon that was out got excited and ran up to her and welcomed her back home. I could understand my digimon because well they haven't seen Sayo for a while so they would be a little excited. Sayo quickly looked over all of the digimon. She then took a good long look at mine before asking anything.

"Hello Sayo." Patamon said floating next to Sayo.

"Um, hello. Who might you be?" asked Sayo as she scratched the top of his head.

"My name's Patamon. That's Coronamon and Agumon." Patamon floated next to each of them as he said their names.

"You must be Koh's digimon then." the three of them nodded.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

All of the digimon crowded around me and asked me various questions about the sleep over and the dares we had to do. My digimon had already filled Koh's digimon on my dare and what I did.

How wonderful.

After a few minutes Koh came out of his room to see all of the digimon around me.

"Oh! Sayo I see that your back and that you've met my digimon." I nodded. I was holding Lunamon in my lap, Patamon was on my head, Gaomon was standing next to me, and and Lalamon was trying to break up a fight between Agumon and Coronamon. Koh walked over to Coronamon and Agumon and stopped them before they started to hit each other.

"Can't you two ever agree on something?" Koh asked sternly. He only got silence, he sighed and looked up at me. "Well anyways Chief Glare just sent me an e-mail earlier."

"What did he say?" Gatomon asked coming out of the kitchen. She held a plate of what looked like cookies maybe. Coronamon and Agumon instantly brightened up and reached for some.

"He said that I had to take Sayo out around the digital world starting today. You know, showing her around and helping her remember her old life and stuff."

"Oh. Okay then have fun you two." and with that the cat-like digimon walked back to her PC.

"Come on Sayo." I looked up at him and stood up. I followed him into SunShine City.

"Hey, Koh?"

"Hmm?" he looked at me.

"Can we go see Litton real quick?"

"Uh, yeah sure if you want."

"M'kay then." after that neither of us said anything until we came into the Union Room. Chief Glare was at the screen and Litton was pulling at her dress, looking very uncomfortable, I looked over at Koh and his jaw had dropped and he was staring at her. I quickly walked over to her.

"How's it going with your dare?"

"Not so good, almost half of the city has seen me. I am not going to live this down." Litton had some detached lacy sleeves with ribbons on them and she was wearing white knee-high boots to match.

"Oh. Well it can't be that bad." Koh had already recovered from shock and was next to me.

"What happened to you Litton?" as soon as he finished his sentence he burst out laughing.

"Kakumi and her stupid truth or dare game. I am never going to play that game with her again. Scratch that I will never play _any _sort of game with her again." I nodded in ageement with her. Koh had stopped laughing as was staring at the both of us.

"So that means that..."

"Yep. Kakumi dared me to wear this dress a little while before she dared Sayo to kiss you Koh." I blushed and turned my head away from her. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Koh's cheeks tint red. "Well anyways why are you two here?"

"Well Sayo asked to come and see you, so we came. And now I see why she asked." he was trying really hard to not to laugh, both me and Litton could see that. Litton let out a sigh.

"Go ahead Koh you can let it out." and once again Koh burst out laughing. He was bent over clutching his stomach. Both me and Litton looked over to Chief Glare who just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the screen. I waited until Koh stopped laughing and then we left.

"Well that was interesting." he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. I nodded. "Hey Sayo," I looked up at him "What ever happened to the picture of you kissing me?" I turned slightly red but answered nonetheless.

"I got Kakumi to delete it." after that we fell into a comfortable silence until we got to a part of the digital world that was like a tropical island.

"This is Proxy Island." he said waving around. I looked around there seemed to be every species of digimon but dark types. I saw a yellow bear like digimon walking around it then turned and waved at me. I smiled and waved back, it smiled and continued walking.

"What was that?" I pointed to it.

"Thats a Monzaemon Sayo, they're pretty nice most of the time. And usual pretty harmless."

"Oh." we continued around Proxy Island for the rest of the day until about 5:00.

"It's getting pretty late we should go back to my Tamer House." I nodded and we headed to the warp pad near by.

"We're back!"

"Welcome back you two." It was Gaomon. I gave him a smile but then we heard yelling in another room. Koh sighed.

"Let me guess it's Agumon and Coronamon?" to my surprise Gaomon shook his head indicating a no.

"Close. It's Coronamon and Gatomon this time."

"What is up with my digimon?" he muttered under his breath. I giggled. Gaomon just stood there and watched Koh walking into the other room and then everything went quiet. But only for a second because the yelling started again. It was loud if not louder than when we came in. Koh came back out. "Well they wouldn't tell me what they were fighting about." Lunamon came out of my room and quickly hopped up on my shoulder. We all listen to the fight.

"Shut the hell up Gatomon we both know that..." we never heard the rest of it because Lalamon had intervened.

"Will both of you stop it! If you haven't noticed both Sayo and Koh are in the other room, and they can hear you two. If you want to continue this argument then got into another room. Or perferably out of the house." and with that Lalamon floated out of that room and into the living room.

"So, are you hungry Sayo?" I nodded. We walked off into the kitchen with Gaomon following us and Lunamon clinging onto my shoulder.

"What do you think they were fighting about?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't have clue at all. You?"

"Nope. Nothing either. So what do you want to eat?" Lunamon hopped off my shoulder and was now standing on the table.

"Let me see." Koh moved out of the way, I saw some pasta and decided that, that was a decent idea. I found a pot and poured some water in it.

"What are you doing?" he eyed the ingredients in my hand.

"Cooking. What else?" I put the ingredients on the counter while I put the pot on the stove to boil the water, then I dumped some pasta in it. I grabbed a cutting board and a knife. I cut up the vegetables and handed a slice of carrot to Lunamon when I saw her eyeing it. I noticed that Koh kept staring at me.

"What?" He just simply shook his head and chuckled. I raised and eyebrow. Then I realized that I was missing something. "Lunamon." I called, she looked up at me still chewing. "Can you go to the refrigerator and get me some cheese?" she nodded and hopped off the table and opened the refrigerator. I heard the refrigerator close and Lunamon put some of the cheese next to me. "Thanks."

"Mmhm." I heard the rabbit-like digimon say. I rewarded her with another pice of carrot before I grabbed a bowl and drained the pasta. I tossed it with the cheese and vegetables that I had blanched, I put it on a couple of plates for myself and Koh. I also put some in a small bowl for Lunamon and another for Gaomon, who had taken to cleaning our little mess. Lunamon grabbed the forks. We all sat down at the table. Koh raised an eyebrow at the plate in front of him.

"How is it that you can cook but you can't remember anything else?" I shrugged and put some of the pasta in my mouth.

"What smells good?" Gatomon walked in sniffing the air.

"Sayo cooked some pasta." Koh started to eat.

"There's some more if any of you want some." I added.

"Alright! Food!" the voice was Agumon. I smiled. After we had all finished the food I tried to wash the dishes but the digimon and Koh didn't let me. I finally gave up and went back to my room to take a super quick shower. It was a full moon tonight and there wasn't a cloud in the sky at all. I sat at my desk and I started to sketch something akin to my digimon. Though it didn't look like much. Art was obviously not my best area. Koh came to check on me before he went to bed. I looked ay my clock and it read 10:30 PM, I still couldn't sleep so I was going to go out for a walk. I didn't see Gatomon at her PC so I assumed that she was asleep. I headed to the warp pad but then I heard a voice.

"And where are you going Sayo?"

"Oh! Gatomon you scared me." she gave me smile.

"Like I said where are you going?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could go out for a walk."

"Just make sure that you come back soon or I'm going to wake up Koh and go get him to find you." with that she walked back to her PC. I sighed and stepped on the warp pad. It took me to SunShine City and I headed to Shine Terminal, I stepped on the warp pad and it showed multiple locations of the digital world. I saw a place called Resistor Jungle and decided to go there, it looked nice enough. It was full of trees and life there were digimon all over the place! Most of then were insect/plant type digimon. I walked around for a minute and they seemed to have not noticed me. I looked up at the night sky, it was a full moon. I walked around a bit not knowing where to go really, as I went deeper into the woods. I don't really know where I was going I heard some rustling close by and panic shot through me. I quickly turned my head but there was no one there.

"Wh-whos there?" my voice was shaking in fear.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

"Koh! Koh, wake up!" I opened my eyes to a worried Gatomon.

"What is it Gatomon?" I took a quick look at my clock and it was 11:26 PM.

"Sayo left almost an hour ago and still hasn't come back. I'm getting really worried."

"Where did she go?" I got out of bed as fear ran down my spine. Forget getting killed by Chief Julia and Glare, the only thing I could focus on was Sayo's safety. She had no memories and I highly doubt that she took any of her digimon.

"I-I don't know! That's why I woke you up."

"Did she take any of her digimon?" Gatomon shook her head. I changed out of my pajamas and I grabbed my digivice. Agumon, Coronamon, and Patamon were in it resting. "Agumon realize! Patamon realize! Coronamon realize!"

"What's wrong Koh?" Patamon looked like he was wide awake.

"Sayo has been gone for almost an hour and Gatomon is getting worried about her." that got Coronamon and Agumon's attention.

"What do you mean she gone?"

"She went out for a walk almost an hour ago, and hasn't come back yet."

"Do her digimon know?" I shook my head. "Well then what are we standing here for? Lets go find her."

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Running through the woods and I had a sense of someone coming after me, I just knew it. I ran and ran but couldn't find a way out of these dark and thick woods. As I ran I felt that the pursuer or pursuers gaining on me. I couldn't see anything at all, I ran until I came to an opening. I stopped and listened for my pursuer or pursuers. But there was nothing but a deathly silence. I looked up and I saw the beautiful full moon in the clouldless sky, the stars were decorating the sky like specks of glitter on black paper. I heard something rustle across from me, and quickly looked to the space across from me. Someone stepped out of the other side of the woods. To my shock it was a beautiful woman. She had shoulder-length black hair. There was two gold dagger-like things in her hair. She had purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick on her. She had on a dark purple dress the top of it is black with a gold trim, there were what looked like big puffy sleeves on the top of her purple kimono like dress. There was a long slit on her left side that went up to her lower thigh, she also had long boot like slippers as well. On her right hand she had a what I thought was a metal glove, it was gold, there two smaller bat-like wings and two bigger bat-like wings coming from her back.

She stood there, her dark eyes just staring at me. A shiver ran down my spine and I took a step back.

"So it is true." she said in a velvet voice. "You are the next guardian. Well, too bad you won't get to live that long to see your true powers develop that far!" she let out a loud crackling laugh that echoed around the forest. She then jumped at me, her golden hand extended ready to kill.

"Sol Blaster!" I heard someone yell high in the sky. The woman was hit with a ball of solar energy it looked like. I turned my head toward the direction of the attack. I saw Koh and three digimon. I figured that they were his digimon. One of Koh's hand was in his pocket, in his other hand he was holding his digivice. He looked over to me.

"You know next time you decide to go out on a walk take at least one of your digimon with you." I looked away embarrassed. Koh looked over to the woman. She got up and gave Koh a deadly, challenging look. "What do you want with Sayo Lilithmon?" The woman, Lilithmon apparently, let out another crackling laugh.

"What else? To use her power to rule the digital world and destroy all of you tamers and your pathetic digimon. Nazar nail!" Lilithmon attacked again, but this time she wasn't aiming at me but at Koh's digimon. It looked like she made contact but his digimon was nowhere in sight.

"Arrow of Apollo!" we looked up at the sky and saw him. Multiple arrows rained down and hit her dead on. When the smoke cleared Lilthmon seemed to have taken a lot of damage.

"You may have won this round tamer but we will get the girl." with that her body was surrounded with a dark smoke and she disappeared.

"Come on Sayo let's go." I quickly ran up to him and we walked in silence until we got back to his Tamer House. All of the digimon were up waiting for me. As soon as I stepped off the warp pad all of my digimon ran up to me, checking to see if I sustained and injuries. I looked over to Gatomon, she seemed to be happy that I was back.

"I told you I would wake him up if you weren't back soon." she looked up at Koh. I smiled. All of the digimon allowed the sleepyness to settle in once they are sure that I was fine and went back to bed. I was tired too but before I could go to bed I had to thank Koh.

"Thank you for saving me tonight Koh."

"It wasn't a problem. But next time please be careful." I giggled.

"Okay I will."

"Good." I turned around and opened my door but then I remembered something. I quickly turned around leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. And then I went back to my room without looking back. I changed into my night gown and went to bed.

xXx Normal POV xXx

Koh was still standing outside of Sayo's door. He was still in shock of what she just did, but it soon faded and he let out a soft chuckle to himself and went into his room to go to bed. But first making sure that Sayo was indeed asleep because he didn't want to go and find her all over again.

* * *

**A/N: It was cute at the end. I had writer's block so It took me a while to write this. But I'm satisfied with how it came out. Looks like Lilithmon is going to keep trying to take Sayo away. We'll anyways its past 10:00 and I have school tomorrow. Night peoples.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: Well anyways I'm quite sure this story is going to be a long one, but like I said before I'm spliting the story into two. Now I just need a title for the next story. If you have a good idea for one please leave a review for me and I'll give you some of the details for the next part and you can come up with one. Now that, thats out of the way on with the story!**

* * *

xXx Koh's POV xXx

The next few days passed without really anything happening, and everything was normal. Well at least as normal as it could get with: Sayo being without her memories, me having to make sure that she was as safe as possible, and _both_ cities going crazy with the news about Sayo because apparently someone at the sleep over told everyone. I finished showing Sayo every part of the digital world and she seems to be getting back some of her memories but they were only about quests she went on in the past couple of years. I sighed and looked over to my clock it, was 9:35 PM. I went to check on Sayo real quickly because after what happened a few days ago, I just have a feeling that if I don't check up on her she might leave and I would have to find her all over again. And it's been a sort of habit as of late. She was sound asleep, her chest was raising up and down slowly. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful. I left the room satisfied that she would stay and went back to mine. I closed the door, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I woke up in my bed around 1:00 AM. My heart was beating really fast and I was panting. My face was wet with tears. I quickly got out of bed and headed towards Koh's room. The dream-no nightmare I had seemed so real, I just had to check if Koh was still here. I opened his door and walked over to his bed and leaned over. He was asleep and still very much here, thank goodness. I let out a loud sigh of relief. Big mistake. He stired a little bit and woke up. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust.

"Sayo? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"N-nothing." my voice came out as something in between a wimper and a sqeak.

"What's wrong? I know you Sayo, even when you still had your memories whenever you said that nothing was wrong it always meant that something was."

"I just had a nightmare thats all."

"A-huh. And what was the nightmare about?" I didn't reply but rather adverted my eyes from his red ones. They really were piercing when he wanted them to be. "Sayo? What was it about about?"

"It was about Chief Glare, Chief Julia, Litton, and you." I choked at the end and bursted into tears.

"Sayo it couldn't have been that bad."

"But it was!" I buried my face in my hands. I heard Koh get off the bed but I didn't care. I however gasped when I felt two arms wrap themselves around me as his head rested on top of mine. I felt safe, and it was comfortable.

"Shhhh. It's alright. You can tell me whenever you want to. Whever you're ready." I nodded. We waited in silence as he rubbed my back until I calmed down enough to breath correctly and evenly. "Are you okay now?" I nodded. "Can you tell me what it was about?"

"I saw that woman-Lilithmon-sh-she killed everyone! I-I-I was all alone. Everyone was gone. There was so much blood, and bodies everywhere. I was too weak and helpless you save any of you guys. I was all alone..." I felt his grip tighten around me as I burst into tears again, but this time I buried my head in his chest refusing to let go.

"Sayo listen to me. Chief Glare and Chief Julia won't let anything happen to you, and I'm pretty sure that Lilithmon wont be able to kill them all alone. They aren't chiefs for nothing. And as for me and Litton...we're not that easy to get rid of either so you don't have anything to worry about."

"B-b-but my dream! I have a feeling that it is going to happen I just know it."

"Shhh. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen." I calmed down and stopped crying. I looked up at Koh. "Better?" I nodded a bit. "Good." he let out a yawn.

"It's still really early in the morning and you're tired, I should leave. I'm sorry for bothering you, but thank you." I turned around but he grabbed my wrist before I could get anywhere near the door.

"No. You're staying here. I don't want you to have another nightmare." with that he pulled me down to the bed with him and pulled the blanket over us. My cheeks were red.

"B-b-but-" I started but got cut off.

"No buts you're staying here tonight. Now sleep." I sighed and closed my eyes, and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep. Thankfully.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I made sure that Sayo was asleep before I closed my eyes and slept as well.

* * *

-8:00 AM-

I woke up quite a bit earlier than Sayo. She was curled up in my chest, her lavender hair tossed everywhere and some of the shorter strands clung to her face. I brushed some of her bangs out of her face, she was breathing evenly and seemed almost happy. I wonder if Sayo was like this before she lost all of her memories. I moved a bit and she started to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her violet eyes were still slightly hazy with sleep. She gave me a soft smile and sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"What time is it?" I sat up and looked over to my clock.

"A little past 8:00AM."

"Its still early then." I nodded. Just then we heard a yell.

"Koh!" it was Gatomon. "Sayo is gone again!" I looked over at Sayo and she giggled. Gatomon burst through my door. She seemed to have calmed down after she saw that Sayo was still here. That is before shock crossed her face. "Koh? Why is Sayo in your room and not her's?"

"Because she had a nightmare and came over here in the middle of the night, and I guess she fell alseep here. I didn't have the heart to wake her up so I let her sleep here." okay maybe Sayo didn't fall alseep here, rather because I made her, but I wasn't going to say that. I looked over to Sayo she gave me a look. I gave her smile in return. She shook her head and looked back at Gatomon.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower." Sayo got off the bed and walked back to her room. Gatomon left after that. I went about my morning routine. I dressed in a red button up shirt and a pair of jeans. I put on my socks and shoes and walked out of my room. Sayo was sitting at the table eating an apple and talking to her digimon. She was wearing a strapless black top with a rose design on it along with some jeans. Some of her hair was pulled back an clipped back with a hairpin. She looked over and waved at me. I waved back and walked into the kitchen. I made myself some eggs and grabbed a piece of toast. I sat down at the table. Sayo was just eating her apple and staring out into space.

"Sayo?" she snapped out of it as soon as I said her name. She blinked a couple times.

"Huh? Did you say something Koh?"

"Are you alright, because you were staring out into space. Again."

"It's nothing." I didn't ask any further questions. I finished my breakfast and put the plates in the sink. "We need to go see Chief Julia and Glare." Chief Julia and Glare are doing another scan like the one we did when I brought Sayo back from AccessGlacier. She got up from her where she was sitting and I could see that she seemed to have stumbled a little bit. I concluded that she was regaining more memories from another life, she no longer doubled over in pain. But instead now she would just space out and her eyes would glaze over for a while. Sayo ran to her room, and then came back out with her digivice in hand.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Alright then." we headed off to DarkMoon City. When we reached the Union Room we went into the room to find that Chief Glare was at the coumputer again and that Chief Julia was what looked like sorting through some papers. When the two noticed that we had arrived the room Chief Julia got up and guided Sayo towards the bed and laid her down. Chief Glare started up the system and started the scan. I waited for a while and soon the scan ended. Sayo got off the bed and stood next to the two chiefs. I soon joined them in viewing the screen

"So anything new with Sayo's condition?" I asked Chief Glare who was tapping away at the keys.

"Well, there have been some improvements to her memories. It also seems like staying with you is helping her get some memories back about the ChronoCore incident and ExoGrimmon."

"That's good. That's probably one of the more important memories, I may say so." Chief Julia and Glare nodded in union. I looked around the room and I found Sayo looking at a display of what I think were gemstones.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

While Koh talked to the two chiefs I noticed a display case that had some gemstones in it. I walked over to it and took a look. My eyes scaned over the case, all of them were beautiful, but already set. Something else caught my eyes. It was a pure white stone, all by itself apparently waiting for a setting and it gave off a kind of glow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I jumped slightly. I turned to see Chief Julia.

"Oh! Chief Julia you scared me." she gave me a small smile. She pulled out a chain and opened the case. She took the gem and placed it in an already premade setting, with a little force it fitted perfectly and was hooked onto the chain. She walked behind me and placed the now necklace around my neck.

"Me and Glare were hoping to find you on your 13th birthday, but as you can recall me and Glare didn't find you until recently. These gems are from your past lives, each and everyone of them hold your memories from those lives. When you touch one it either gives you your memories or allows you relive parts of it. If you pick up the white one, it's a blank and it will begin save all of your memories from this life."

"Oh." I was playing with the gem around my neck already. It wasn't as light as it looked, but I think that it's a good type of weight. She smiled slightly before she turned around and walked back to where Chief Glare and Koh were. I turned back to the display case and looked at it for a while before I heard someone call my name.

"Are you coming or not Sayo?" Koh was at the entrance waiting. I ran up to him and we left the room. "What were you and Chief Julia talking about?"

"Huh?" I stopped starring at the stone and looked at Koh. "Oh! We just talked about...stuff."

"Ah-huh, whatever." we walked around for a while before Koh spoke up again. "Hey! I have an Idea why don't we go do a couple of quests!"

"Uhh, sure." whatever that was. He grabbed my wrist and led me to a place called Shine Center. He walked up to a big bird like digimon. It was red and had a mask over it's face.

"Hey Garudamon!"

"Why good morning Koh." the bird digimon then looked over at me. "Good morning Sayo." the digimon seemed to be very friendly.

"Good morning." I replied to the bird.

"Is there anything you need Koh?"

"Yep! I want to take on a quest."

"Alright then. I have one right here that you might like. It's a 5 star quest and its from Deramon in Shine Square."

"Alright then, I'll take it."

"Very well then, good luck Koh." Koh nodded at the digimon and we exited the Shine Center. He led me to Shine Square. There we met a digimon named Deramon.

"Ah, Koh I'm so glad that you could take my quest." Koh nodded at the digimon.

"So what is it that you need me to do for you Deramon?"

"Well you see my favorite food are Gorgeous Nuts. They're really hard to get and a Vermilimon took all of mine! So will you get them back for me Koh? I also want you to share some with my friend Tortomon." Koh nodded as a signal that he understood the quest.

"Alright then is there anything else you need before we go?" Deramon shook his head and then before I could blink I was once again being dragged by my wrist somewhere. We went to Shine Terminal and he took us to Proxy Island. We walked around for a while before we saw a digimon and Koh pointed it out to be a Vermilimon. The Vermilimon had some nuts so we figured that it was the Gorgeous Nuts we were seeking. Koh quickly walked up to the digimon and I followed slowly behind him.

"Oi, Vermilimon where did you get those nuts?" he was now standing in front of the digimon and the digimon was almost twice as tall as he was.

"What does it matter to you tamer?" the digimon had a deep and booming voice.

"Well, its just that a digimon said that a Vermilimon took their Gorgeous Nuts, and you have been the only Vermilimon I have seen with them, and because they say that those are hard to get." oh, boy I could see that Koh was quickly angering the Vermilimon. And I was right. Vermilimon let out an angered cry and attacked.

* * *

**A/N: I have some mixed feelings about other possible couples in the story. Some people that I've talked to think that adding one or two more couples wouldn't hurt the story. But I really don't know about it. So I'll let the people that review my story decide for me. Some people have already suggested something with Chief Glare and Chief Julia. If anyone else thinks that another couple should be added please tell me because I might be able to work it into the story. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: I plan on ending this section of the story in a chapter or two maybe. After I do, you can check my profile for the next story or well at least the title.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

"Hard Tackle!"

"Koh!" I saw a stream of data came from nowhere an in a split second Koh was in the air and on Apollomon's shoulder. They landed next to me and Koh jumped off his shoulder. "You scared me half to death!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my back to him. I heard him sigh and say Apollomon's name. I turned my head a bit to see what he was doing, he was now letting the rest of his digimon out of his digivice. "Sayo?"

"What?"

"Just stand here next to me and don't get in the way please? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not helpless you know."

"I know that...but it's just that I'm in charge of keeping you safe, and I can't do that if I'm the one putting you in danger. So please? Your safety is what's most important right now. I know I'll be fine, but you I can't be sure of." I sighed and nodded giving in, he gave me a wide smile and turned back to his digimon. "Alright you three we need to get back those Gorgeous Nuts from Vermilimon." His digimon nodded and turned to the fuming Vermilimon. The Vermilimon stomped his foot before lunching another attack.

"Hard Tackle!" he charged at Koh's Angemon.

"Heven's Knuckle!"

"Tri-Revolver!"

"Arrow of Apollo!" the three attacks managed to stop the digimon but, it seemed to have made him even more furious as well. He started to charge again but this time it wasn't at Koh or his digimon, but rather at me!

xXx Koh's POV xXx

After my digimon lunched their attacks I was pretty sure that Vermilimon was going to give up but he got even angrier and this time he charged at Sayo instead of me or my digimon.

"Apollo!" I ran toward Sayo and grabbed her around her waist before Apollomon reached us. I had an odd deja vu feeling because that was somewhat like what had happened at AccessGlacier. Vermilimon ran into the wall and there was huge cloud of smoke from the rubble all falling. I found that Sayo's arms were locked around my neck and that my arms were tight around her waist. We both looked at each other and noticed that we only had inches of space separating our faces. We both turned red and pulled away from each other, but I made sure to keep a good grasp on her just in case.

Apollomon put us both on the ground and went back to my digimon and Sayo's own digimon had somehow got out of her digivice. Dianamon, Rosemon and MachGaogamon were standing next to Angemon and RizeGreymon. Apollomon soon joined them and Vermilimon was in front of them, shaking off the rubble on it's body. Vermilimon's eyes widened quite and bit as he froze the second he saw Dianamon, I mean who wouldn't be? Apollomon and Dianamon are both members of the Olympic Twelve. And as far as anyone knows they're the only ones of their kind around.

"Alright it's six against one, do you really want to coutinue? I would sugget you back off and hand over what you unrightfully stole." Dianamon spoke in a cool and calm voice. Vermilimon soon gave up and handed over the Gorgeous Nuts. Dianamon nodded and degenerated back to a Lunamon. She then hopped onto Sayo's shoulder.

I turned to Sayo, "Well now that we have the Gorgeous Nuts lets go and find Tortomon." she nodded and we continued on our quest.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

We wandered around Proxy Island for a while until we found Tortomon hanging out on an empty part of Proxy Island. We apporched him rather slowly.

"Are you Tortomon, Deramon's friend?" the digimon looked us over and nodded slowly. "Alright then!" Koh handed him about half of the Goregous Nuts. Tortomon smiled at us and started to eat some of them.

"Mmm...these are my favorite...thanks you both and...tell Deramon I said thank you." he said in between munches. We waved and went back to SunShine City. We met up with Deramon in Shine Square and reported to him about the quest.

"Thank you so much both of you, please go pick up your reward in the Shine Center." Koh picked up his reward and we went back to his tamer house. We ate, took a shower, changed, and went to bed. Today was absolutely exhausting.

* * *

- Time Skip(1 week) 5:00 AM -

I woke up and looked over at the clock. It was 5 AM! I fell back into my bed. Damn it. I had that nightmare again. I sighed and got up out of bed, why do I keep having this nightmare? I went out to the kitchen to make some tea to calm my nerves. I waited until I stopped shaking to pick up the cup and leave the kitchen. I headed back to my room and grabbed a book off of the self next to my desk. I went out to the living room and started to read. I placed the hot cup of tea on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. I would take a sip of tea every few pages or so.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I found Sayo asleep on the couch, a book was in her hand and a cold cup of tea was on the coffee table. Sayo must have had that nightmare again. It's been happening for the past few nights. I would always find Sayo asleep on the couch the next morning. I gently shook her to wake her up. She stired, woke up, and sat up on the couch. The book slid down to the floor with an almost soundless 'thud'. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her room but the living room. Standing she made her way toward her room. But just before she disappeared the two chiefs, along with Raigo and Litton walked in from the warp pad.

"Chief Glare! Chief Julia! Raigo, Litton. What are you four doing here?" I asked surprised, it seemed a bit early for a morning visit. Sayo stopped and greeted them before she left the room.

"We came to see Sayo." was Litton's reply to my question. I could hear the stress and the underlining of fear in her voice. I nodded and walked them to her room. I lightly knocked on her door and waited a bit. I heard a soft 'come in' and opened the door. I let Litton, Raigo, and the two chiefs in and left the room.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

Koh let Litton, Raigo, and the two chiefs into my room. I looked at them. Litton pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Litton what is this?"

"Just read it, and then you'll understand why we're here." I nodded and started to read. When I opened it I reconized the hand writting. I was the very same one that I had found in my room a few weeks ago. The note again was a simple and blunt one:

_"What will your choice be? _

_Stay with the ones you love or will you come with us and save them?_

_Stay, and we will kill anyone who dares to protect you and that boy._

_Leave, and forget them to save them?_

_Save their pitiful lives will you?_

_So what will it be? Stay and allow people to die or leave and save them?_

_What will your choice be?_

_If you choose to leave then use the gem that the woman gave you, it will guide you to our meeting spot._

_You have until midnight on the night of the full moon, if you do not come then we will assume that you wish to stay._

_And be warned of the destruction that awaits you..."_

I finished the note and folded it back again. Closing my eyes I allowed my lips to set in a firm line. I then looked at the four people around me.

"Where did you find this?" was all I was able to get out. That nightmare came back to me. I somehow knew that they were serious in keeping their word. Anyone who opposed them would surely die.

"I found it." came Litton's voice. "It was on my bed when I came back into my room. I skimmed over it and went to find Chief Glare and Chief Julia."

"What will your choice be Sayo?" came Chief Julia's voice. "The night of a full moon is in just a few days." I sighed I really didn't know what to do. Either way someone will get hurt and someone might lose their life.

"I really don't know what to do."

"Why don't you think about it. Okay?" I nodded and the three of them left my room. Koh walked in about a minute later.

"Are you alright?" I didn't answer him. "Sayo?" I didn't answer him again. I just stared at the note in my hands. I felt him cup my chin, which forced me to look up at him. "Sayo. Tell me what's wrong." I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him, I wanted to stay here and I wanted to not think about any of this. But I knew that that he was going to keep asking me until I told him what was wrong. I didn't have a choice but tell him, but if I didn't tell him me might not get hurt and that made me not want to tell him. "Sayo. Please tell me what's going on." I bit my lower lip. I gave the note a glance before I handed it to him. He took a moment to read the note. I sat on my bed and pulled my knees close to my chest. I felt some pressure next to me but kept my head down.

Neither one of us said anything for a while until Koh decided to break the silence.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I read over the note, I hope that this was just a joke but I was just lying to myself.

"Sayo, what is this?" she gave me a glance.

"It's a note."

"I know that but from who?"

"I don't really know Koh, they-who ever they are-just leave me notes. But Litton found this one."

"What are you going to do?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know." I didn't say anything else and left the room. Coronamon walked by.

"Hey Koh can we go train or something because we're bored. And it feels like it's been forever since we've last trained." I smiled and nodded. He ran down the hallway and I followed soon after him. Sayo was better left alone right now.

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

I heard Coronamon talking to Koh about training and some foot steps leaving so I'm guessing that he left. I laid my head on the bedpost and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I had blacked out and a very familar ringing began in my head. Just great, I was getting another memory.

In a flash I was standing infront of a room full of people. Most seemed about my age or older and a few were younger. I could feel a mask on my face as I decended the large staircase. I had my hand resting on another male's elbow as he led me down. As we reached the last step a female fell beside us and took my other hand. Together we walked to the center of the room and the two of let go of me and stepped forward. Both of them kneeled down and bowed their heads.

The scene started to blur and before I knew it I could feel myself start to wake up, in a way. Opening my eyes I found myself unsteady and had to place my hands on either side to balance. Looking at the clock I couldn't believe it. nearly an 1 and a half has passed, I groaned and leaned back and let myself steady my breathing. Somehow I had started humming a melody(A/N: The song is called Being from the anime Shakugan no Shana and by KOTOKO. The link for the song will be on my profile if you want to hear it.)

"Takanaru kodou fureau ima erande. Susume toki no hate he. Potsuri kokuu no you ni tsubuyaita. Mata ashita ne tte kotoba. Moemeguri terasu taiyou no you na. Tsuyosa to eien ni kogareta. Tatta hitotsu, nokoseru nara. Sonzai wo daita kono shunkan no egao wo. Tatta hitotsu mamorubeki wa kimi no mirai. Setsuna yurete kishimu kono yo wo erande. Zutto unmei no chi wo kakeru. Mebae hajimeta honou mune ni hime. Ima wo asu wo kimi he. Hosometa me no saki ni ukan da. Hateshinaku hirogaru sora, tsubasa mitsuketa kimi no senaka ga. Toozakatteku maboroshi wo mita. Sokke naku yosoou tabi. Nibui oto de tsubusareteku nani ka. Sorezore ni tomoshita iro. Kousa sasete. Kakegae no nai kimi to no ima erande. Zutto yoru ni niji wo kakeru. Tashikameatta tsuyosa toki ni kae. Sora wo umi wo koeru."

I stopped to take a breath and started to hum again. The song echoed in my chest and I closed my eyes and leaned back a little more,"Takanaru kodou fureau ima erande. Kitto unmei no ri ni ikiru. Itsuka kieiku honou negai ni kae. Yume wo asu wo kimi he...Sora wo umi wo koete ..."

I turned my head towards the doorway to see that everyone in the house was watching me intently

"Y-you all were watching?" they all slowly nodded at the same time it was kind of creepy in a way.

"Wow Sayo I didn't know that you could sing." It was Koh, he turned to my digimon but they shook their heads. I tried to stop blushing and keep my voice calm.

"I didn't know either. I just started to hum and a song just came out of nowhere."

"Eh? Look! Sayo is blushing!" damn it Lunamon, she just had to go and point it out didn't she?

"Shes right!" chimed in Lalamon. I sighed.

"Alright, I am. So what?" I heard Lunamon giggling. "Well what are all of you doing here anyways?" I was trying to change the subject.

"Well we were just got back from some training. And then your digimon came walking by, so we opened the door to see it was all about. Not to mention you've been here since we've left." Everyone else nodded in agreement with Koh. With that Koh dragged his digimon out of my room, my own digimon and Gatomon soon followed afterwards. I got up and picked out some clothes, afterall I still haven't changed from earlier. I found a purple off the shoulder top, a pair of white skinny jeans, a black pilot jacket, and some back boots that went up almost to my knees. I also grabbed a blood red strapless bra and panties. I laid them down on my bed and I walked into the bathroom and drew a bath. After it was finished I sunk into the warm water and tried to relax a bit. I hummed to an unsung melody. I sunk down deeper into the water until only my nose and anything above it was still showing.

I just sat there for how long? I don't really know. After what I though was 30 minutes I decided wash myself and then come out. The second I got out it suddenly felt cold, I quickly reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body. I opened the door and went to my bed to get into some clothes. I stole a glance at the clock, I had been in the bath for nearly an hour! I heard a knock on the door, it was probably one of my digimon or Gatomon. "Come in."

"Hey, Sayo..." It was Koh.

xXx Koh's POV xXx

I went to check on her since she still hasn't left her room after another hour went by. I have to admit that I was a little worried about her. I knocked on her door slowly. "Come in." well at least she sounded okay, I opened the door.

"Hey Sayo..." I looked at her and saw that she was wrapped in a towel and it looked like she just got out of a shower or bath. Her hair was dripping and she was staring at me. When I finally noticed that I was just staring back at her I quickly looked away and I tried to fight off a blush that was creeping to my cheeks. From the corner of my eye I could see that she was finally figuring out what just happened and I could see her blushing.

"Um, just let me get dressed first." with that she scurried off to the bathroom holding her clothes in her arms. She came back out a few minutes later, she was fully dressed and her hair was still just a bit damp."Was there something that you needed Koh?"

"I just came you check on you thats all, you still haven't left your room and it's been a little mor than an hour."

"Yeah, I was taking a bath. Sorry for worrying you all." I started to blush again.

"Well anyways I think I'll go tell the digimon that theres nothing to worry about." I walked out of her room an closed the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be my last one in this book.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea.**

**A/N: This is going to be a fairly short chapter and I still need a title for the next book, so if you have a title I might consider using it.**

* * *

xXx Sayo's POV xXx

The last few days have been a little slow I must say. I've been dreading this day. It's the night of the full moon. No one knows about my decision, I've chosen to go with them. Its a past 10 right now and Koh usually goes to bed around this time. I think I'll wait for a little while more just to make sure that everyone is asleep. The necklace that Cheif Julia had given me was right next to my digivice. I gave a quick glance over to the clock it read 10:35. I can't believe that I'm acually going to do this.

But I don't have another choice right? I guess I do have a choice, but if I chose it that would be putting everyone in meanlingless danger. They must have known that I wouldn't put anyone at risk no matter what. But still what if I didn't go? No, I'm going with them. Even if it means that I might never see everyone again. I should stop doing this to myself, otherwise I might not want to go anymore. I steal another quick glance at the clock it was 10:45. Damn it, Gatomon doesn't go to bed till 11:00. Well I have fifteen minutes to waste, what to do? I got up and walked over to the window to look at the stars, and before long I was singing again (A/N: The song is Aka no Seijaku by Yōko Ishida from the anime Shakugan no Shana. And again the song will be on my profile).

"Me wo tojite kanjiru kodou mogaiteru kiri no naka, jibun no basho sagashite iru yamikumo ni kyou mo zutto. Itami no nai sekai nante nai yo. Tada furetai mamoritai dake akaku somaru yuugure wo mitsumeru. Just look how beautiful is world. Itsuka miteta yume wa tooku mabushisugite. Chotto hazukashi kedo. Guuzen ja nai kono deai de chigau jibun mitsuketa kara. atarashii ashita wo mukaeyou. Nanigenai kotoba hitotsu sore ga sadame ni naru. Mune ni sotto hime ta mono wa sore wo shinjiru tsuyo sa. Ichiban boshi negai wo sotto inoru. Honoo no you ni akaku akaku irozuku sora subete tsutsumu yasashiku. Don't shut light out of your life. Yoru ga kitara yami no naka ni nomikomaresou dakara kao wo agete. Nagareteru kumo tsukiakari ni mieru. Soshite sono yokogao nukumori kanjite asa ga kuru..."

This song was softer than the one I sang before, maybe it had something to do with my mood... "Yoake no oto ga kikoete kuru nagai fuyu wa mou owatta. Akaku shizuka na toki. Guuzen ja nai kono deai de tsuyoi kizuna mitsuketa kara. Atarashii ashita wo mukaeyou." Well that killed a few minutes.

Might as well get ready to leave. I slipped on a black jacket over my tank top and buttoned the flap that was around my neck. I put the necklace around my neck and made sure the room was in order before I turned off the light and left the room. I slipped into Koh's room, I wanted to tell him good-bye at least before I left so I wouldn't feel too guilty about leaving. He was sleeping of course. He looked so peaceful and at such ease. I walked over next to him.

"Thank you Koh. For everything you've done for me. You won't believe how greatful to you for doing this for me, but I'm sorry, I have to leave." my voice was so small that even I could barely hear it. It felt like I was going to cry, I leaned down a bit to give him a kiss on the cheek but, at the last second his body turned and my lips pressed against his. I pulled back the second I felt his lips. My cheeks were burning hot with embarrassment. I quickly left the room and my cheeks started to cool down slowly. It should be at least 11:00 now and I should probably get going. I got to the warp pad and warped to Restior Jungle. I headed for the clearing and took a quick peek at the watch that was around my wrist, it was a little less then 10 to 12:00. It felt like another song was coming up. It was such a silent and beautiful night. (Song is Sweet Trap by Megurine Luka from Vocaloid.)

"Hagure te naku kimi wo. Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo. Nakushi ta nukumori wo. Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no? Sugaru sono manazashi wo. Sunao ni uketome tai kedo dareka no omokage wo. Kasane te naku no ha yame te yo. I am lured into your sweet trap. I can't shake this feeling from mind. I am lured into your sweet trap. I can't shake this feeling from mind. Tooku de kikoeru keiteki ga, yakeni mimi no oku tsukiage teru. Hirai ta doa no mae ni tatsu kimi dake gnichijou ja naku te. Arifure ta nagusame toka ha. Kikoe te nai furi wo suru no? Tomadou boku no shisen toka, yokome de nagame te aa. Hagure te naku kimi wo. Ima sugu ni dakishime tai kedo. Nakushi ta nukumori wo. Doushite ima boku ni motomeru no? Chikurito hana wo sasu kousui no nioi ga tsuyoku te. Dou demo yoi na kimochi ni sa seru sono amai wana."

I pause for a little bit just listening to my voice echoing in the forest, "Ashita ni ha sono kami wo. Nade te iru no ha boku janaku. Fureru koto mo nai mama mukae ta asa ga mabushiku te. Miokuru hidarite wo Itsu made mo orose zu ni tatazumu yo. Heya ni ima mo tadayou Kousui no nioi ga tsuyoku te. Kokoro wo zawatsuka se, tsumeato nokosu sono amai wana. I am lured into your sweet trap, I can't shake this feeling from mind, I am lured into your sweet trap, I can't shake this feeling from mind, I am lured into your sweet trap, I can't shake this feeling from mind"

"Very nice." my head whipped behind me and I saw that same women again, along with her I saw two other digimon. I could reconize one of them was the digimon that attacked me at AccessGlacier, I think Daemon was his name. Another one looked like an overgrown and muscular dog with chains around it. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Only if you keep your word about not harming the others." I tried to keep my voice calm and strong, but it cracked and wavered at the end. I silently cursed it.

"Of course we'll keep it." the dog digimon growled at me. I gently took a step backwards.

"Now, now Belphemon we don't want to scare the poor thing. Or else she might not come with us." Lilithmon spoke up. "Now should we get going then?" she looked over to me and I couldn't suppress a chill that went up my spine as her cold black eyes looked expectantly at me. I nodded slowly and started to move towards them. I moved out of the clearing and into the dark shadows of the trees. It almost feels like I'm moving out of the light and into the darkness for who knows how long, I'm leaving everyone for the digimon that are trying to distroy and take over the digital world.

* * *

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: OMG I acually finished this story in what a little less than a year? Well anyways I can't wait to start the next book. Be on the look out for it. And thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, thanks to you I managed to finish the story in less than a year. Bye until next time~!**

**Love,**

**Dragon**

**P.S. In the next book should I keep doing the song thing or not? And I know if you guys would like to see some JuliaXGlare like subtle flirting or like full blown they get together at the end of the story stuff or in between. I Love really long reviews so don't be afriad to type as much as you want, I also love critiques.**


End file.
